Quand les masques tombent (1)
by Celia Even
Summary: Ron et Hermione ont évolué avec la guerre, en bien comme en mal. Et quand Drago débarque dans sa vie, Hermione se retrouve perdue. Ajouté à ça, une lettre arrive de Poudlard... Les évènements les embarqueront bien plus loin qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer. Découvrez ce qu'il se passe quand les masques tombent.
1. Seul

**QUAND LES MASQUES TOMBENT** . dramione .

_disclaimer : personnages (quasi. tous) et univers de J.K. Rowling. histoires par moi-même._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : « Seul. »

Quand Drago entra dans ce bar au Chemin de Traverse, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, s'assit au comptoir et commanda une vodka. Un sorcier parlait à voix basses en lui jetant des regards en coin. Drago se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Quoi ?

L'homme haussa les épaules et s'écarta du comptoir. Drago soupira. Combien de temps encore devrait-il payer pour les erreurs de ses parents ? Il but sa vodka et sortit du bar. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui mais il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller. Il n'avait également aucun ami, à part peut-être Harry. Ce n'était pas un ami, c'était un collègue de travail. Même s'ils se taquinaient de temps en temps, ils avaient enterrés la hache de guerre. Par contre, si Harry lui avait presque pardonné, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Il l'avait tellement maltraité qu'elle refusait de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Ginny ne le portait pas non plus dans son cœur, et Ron se demandait bien pourquoi Harry avait accepté de travailler avec lui. Finalement, Drago transplana dans sa chambre. Il déposa sa baguette sur son lit, et descendit dans le salon du manoir.

Il passa devant un calendrier qui indiquait « 26 aout ». Presque 4 mois que Voldemort était mort.

-Drago ? appela sa mère dans la pièce voisine. Viens, s'il te plait, nous devons te parler.

Drago rejoignit ses parents en fronçant les sourcils.

-Drago, dit son père, nous avons bien réfléchi et tu dois épouser Pansy. Son père est très haut placé au ministère, et ce mariage nous permettrait de ré-honorer notre nom et notre famille.

-Je n'épouserais pas Pansy. Et vous devriez comprendre pourquoi !

-Nous ne comprenons pas, non.

-Je… je ne l'aime pas ! Ce n'est pas compliqué, je ne l'aime pas !

-Tu pourrais faire un effort, dit sa mère.

-J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Vous êtes contents maintenant que vous savez tout ?

Il monta dans sa chambre, plus énervé que jamais. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. C'était sorti tout seul. Non, bien-sûr que ce n'était pas vrai. Comment le grand Drago Malefoy pourrait-il tomber amoureux ? Et de qui ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il se leva et prit un sac à dos. Il récupéra sa baguette et y ajouta un sort d'expansion. Il y mit ensuite tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin une fois dehors. Soudain, il entendit sa mère monter. Quand il la vit, il tendit sa baguette et dit :

-Collaporta !

La porte se ferma. Drago se demanda où il pourrait aller. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant en vain quelque chose qui lui dirait où aller. Il vit alors sur son bureau un objet qu'il avait volé, non, subtilisé à Ronald Weasley lors de la guerre à Poudlard. Un objet qui éteignait la lumière lorsqu'on l'ouvrait. Il le prit, l'activa et soudain, il transplana sans s'en rendre compte. Cet objet était vraiment imprévisible !

-A notre nouvelle vie ! dit Harry en levant son verre !

-A notre nouvelle vie ! répétèrent Ginny, Hermione et Ron.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre au nouvel appartement de Harry et Ginny. Harry se leva et ramena quelques assiettes à la cuisine. Hermione, naturellement, alla l'aider.

-Alors ? dit Harry en posant les assiettes.

-Quoi ? dit Hermione.

-Toi et Ron, comment ça va ?

-Mal. Il est sur les nerfs en permanence, il me crie dessus tout le temps. Le soir quand je rentre, ce n'est même pas s'il me dit bonjour ! Il sort tout le temps, c'est tout juste s'il ne ramène pas des filles à la maison !

-Laisse lui du temps, il est triste à cause de Fred.

-On l'est tous ! Regarde, Georges, tu crois qu'il n'est pas triste ? Pourtant lui, il s'en sort très bien ! Il a même une nouvelle petite amie !

-Je vais essayer de lui parler.

-Fais attention, il s'énerve très vite, comme si il était… ensorcelé. Il a tellement changé ! On dirait que ce n'est pas lui. Et, Harry ? Je ne vais pas supporter ça encore longtemps. Si tu dois le lui parler, dis-lui bien ça.

Hermione sortit de la cuisine, suivie d'Harry.

-Ron ? dit Harry. Viens, il faut que je te parle.

Ron se leva et suivit Harry.

-Oui ? dit-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

-Il faudrait qu'on parle d'Hermione. Elle se sent blessée, elle trouve que tu as beaucoup changé depuis 4 mois.

-Elle t'en a parlé ? A toi ?

-Oui, à moi. Toi tu n'es jamais à la maison, et quand tu es là, tu ne lui dis même pas bonjour.

-Elle t'a dit ça ?

-Oui. Elle t'aime, tu sais.

-Oui je sais, merci. Autre chose à dire ?

-Heu oui. Fais attention, elle pourrait te quitter.

-Jamais elle ne me quittera. Elle m'aime trop pour ça.

-Et toi, tu l'aimes ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, et elle ma meilleure amie. Alors oui ça me regarde !

-Et bien tu peux considérer que nous ne sommes plus amis.

-Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

-Que tu n'as pas à te mêler de nos affaires.

Il sortit en trombe de la cuisine.

-Hermione, pourquoi tu te plains à lui ?

-Je ne me plains pas à lui !

-Ah bon ?

-Non !

-Ok, je me casse.

Et sur ces mots, il transplana.

-Ron !

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Harry ?

-Rien !

Ils s'assirent et finirent de manger le dessert, puis Hermione dit :

-Bon, je vais rentrer m'expliquer avec lui.

Elle dit au revoir à Harry et Ginny, puis transplana elle aussi. Elle se retrouva devant son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte, et trouva l'appartement dans un état épouvantable. Tous les meubles étaient parterre, ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Sur le mur était écrit :

« Ça t'apprendra à te plaindre aux autres comme une gamine ».

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, et s'assit au sol. Elle n'en revenait pas. EPOUVANTABLE ne suffisait pas. Il aurait fallu un mot plus fort, qui n'existait peut-être même pas. Elle vérifia dans chaque pièce, toutes les affaires de Ron avaient disparues. Il y avait un autre message pour elle sur un bout de parchemin, posé sur son lit défait. « Et tu me rendras mon déluminateur, c'était un cadeau de Dumbledore ! Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis la guerre, mais je veux le garder ! ». Son déluminateur ? pensa Hermione. Mais je ne l'ai pas ! Elle se demanda comment Ron pouvait lui faire ça, à elle ! Ils s'aimaient ! Ou peut-être que lui non ? Elle prit son journal. « Cher journal, Ron a beaucoup changé ces derniers 4 mois. Il était calme avant, mais depuis la mort de Fred, sa vie n'est plus qu'un grand n'importe quoi ! Il est insultant, peut-être qu'il boit. Peut-être pas. Je vérifierais d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il se drogue ? Ce serait possible, il travaille au ministère, il a accès à des potions puissantes quand il le veut. Les vacances se finissent aujourd'hui, et c'est peut-être le pire jour de ma vie ! Mon appartement est dans un tel état ! Comment peut-il vandaliser ce qui m'appartient comme cela ? Je ne le comprends plus. Plus du tout. Il a tellement changé, ce n'est plus le Ron que j'ai appris à aimer à Poudlard. ». Elle referma son journal intime et quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage.  
Elle s'assit sur son lit et s'effondra en pleurant. Seule, dans son appartement à Londres, elle pleura pendant longtemps avant de s'endormir de fatigue vers minuit.

Drago se retrouva à Londres, devant un vieil immeuble.

-Où suis-je ? se dit-il. Je n'ai même pas transplané par moi-même ! C'est cette saleté de truc qui m'a amené ici.

Il sortit de sa poche l'objet qu'il avait activé avant de partir, le déluminateur de Ron. Drago haussa les épaules et le rangea dans son sac. Il se demandait bien où il était. Il s'approcha du bâtiment et lit les noms écrits à côtés sur le mur, indiquant les habitants vivants ici. Un nom attira alors son attention. Il connaissait bien les personnes qui habitaient là. Mais ils ne le portaient pas vraiment dans leurs cœurs. Il entra tout de même dans le bâtiment après avoir une dernière fois relu les noms : « Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ».


	2. Malefoy ?

Chapitre 2 : « Malefoy ? »

|Il entra tout de même dans le bâtiment après avoir une dernière fois relu les noms : « Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger »…|

Il sonna à la porte. Au bout d'une minute, il sonna une deuxième fois. Il réalisa alors qu'il était plus de minuit et qu'ils devaient dormir. Pourtant, au bout de deux minutes la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

-Malefoy ? dit-elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de venir me traiter de sang de bourbe.

-C'est pas pour ça que je suis là.

-Alors tu veux quoi ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas.

-Bon, bah au revoir alors.

Elle commença à fermer la porte mais Drago la bloqua avec son pied.

-Attends, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Granger ?

-Toi, te préoccuper de moi ? Et ne m'appelles pas Granger !

-Tu m'appelles Malefoy, je t'appelle Granger. A moins que tu ne préfères m'appeler par mon prénom…

-Non, ça va aller, restons-en aux noms de familles. Et ce qui m'arrive ne te regarde pas.

-Aller, je vois bien que t'as pleuré. Et puis Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais ouvert la porte coiffée comme ça si rien ne lui était arrivé.

Hermione porta machinalement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Je peux entrer ? renchérit Drago.

-Non, l'appartement n'est pas… présentable.

-Présentable ? Ne me fais pas rire.

Et il entra.

-Non ! N'entre pas !

-Waouh. C'est quoi tout ça ? dit-il en voyant l'appartement dans un état vraiment déplorable.

-Rien.

-Rien ? Je vois. Donc, tu as l'habitude de vivre avec les meubles renversés, des messages écrits sur les murs et tes vêtements éparpillés partout ?

-Non. Ecoute, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas le moment de venir ici. Surtout toi.

-Quoi moi ? Ok, désolé si je t'ai quelque peu embêté à Poudlard.

-Quelque peu ? Tu m'as traitée de sang de bourbe dès que tu le pouvais !

-N'exagère pas non plus. Mais désolé. Retiens-le bien, je ne te le redirais pas.

-Merci, c'est gentil, surtout de ta part. En considérant que tu le penses bien-sûr.

-Bon. Un peu d'aide pour ranger tout ça ? Promis, je ne demanderais pas qui a fait ça.

-Heu…ok. T'as raison, j'aurais bien besoin d'aide.

-J'ai toujours raison.

Son arrogance était toujours présente. On ne changeait pas Drago Malefoy du jour au lendemain. Ils se mirent au travail. Drago sortit sa baguette mais Hermione le coupa.

-Sans magie, dit-elle. Voyons ce que tu sais faire.

-Défi accepté, dit-il.

Ils commencèrent donc par ramasser les vêtements d'Hermione. A un moment, Drago tomba sur un soutien-gorge d'Hermione.

-Pas mal Granger, dit-il.

-Donne-moi ça ! dit-elle.

Il se mit à courir et elle le suivit. Au bout d'une minute, il s'arrêta et lui rendit ses sous-vêtements.

-Merci, dit-elle, essoufflée. On fait une pause ?

-Si tu veux, dit-il.

Elle alla dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à boire. Ils burent tout en parlant.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu débarques à minuit passé chez moi Malefoy ?

Elle insista bien sur le dernier mot, ce qui déplus un peu à Drago.

- Je ne savais pas où aller.

-Oh, et tu choisis mon appartement ?

-Bah en fait, j'ai transplané au hasard et je suis arrivé ici. J'ai dû entendre ton adresse quelque part et c'est elle qui est venue en première.

C'était l'explication qu'il s'était donné à lui-même. Rien ne disait que c'était la vérité, mais c'était selon lui la plus probable.

-Ah.

Elle paraissait un poil déçue, et bien évidement Drago le remarqua.

-Serais-tu déçue Granger ?

Il appuya bien sur le dernier mot, pour reprendre les mots d'Hermione.

-Moi ? Non, pas du tout Malefoy.

Ils se remirent à travailler. A deux, ils soulevèrent les meubles et les remirent en place. Hermione fut assez impressionnée de la force de Drago. Elle qui croyait qu'il se servait de la magie tout le temps.

-T'aurais pas du savon ou quelque chose ? demanda Drago au moment d'enlever le message au mur.

-Non, j'utilise la magie d'habitude.

-Tu m'autorise à utiliser la magie pour ça ?

Elle hocha la tête et il prit sa baguette :

-Tergeo !

Le message s'effaça de lui-même.

-On a presque tout fini, dit Hermione. Il ne manque plus que… le four de la cuisine qui ne veut plus s'allumer.

-Allons voir ça.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Drago prit sa baguette et dit :

-Reparo !

Le four ne bougea pas mais on entendit de petits cliquetis à l'intérieur.

-Et voilà ! dit-il, fier de lui. Il est quelle heure au fait ?

-Hum, 6h00.

-6h00 ? On a travaillé toute la nuit ?

-Ouais. Bon, je vais dormir un peu avant d'aller au ministère. A tout à l'heure.

-Et moi ?

-Bah, prends le canapé, ou vas-t-en !

Il haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur le canapé. Crevé, il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé à 7h00 par du bruit provenant de la chambre d'Hermione. Il se leva, et doucement, il se dirigea vers les bruits. Il trouva Hermione, pleurant sur son lit. Elle ne le vit pas. Drago se demanda pourquoi elle pleurait. Etait-ce en rapport avec l'absence de Ron ? Il se recoucha sans lui dire qu'il l'avait vue.

-Debout Malefoy ! Aller, lèves-toi, il est 8h00 !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour aller travailler ma fois ! On est lundi.

-Je déteste le lundi ! dit-il en se levant.

Il se leva et avala le petit de déjeuner d'Hermione.

-Eh ! C'était pour moi, dit-elle en voyant son assiette vide.

-Ah bon ? Trop tard !

Il sourit et se changea d'un coup de baguette. Hermione s'habilla, et vers 9h00, ils sortirent ensemble de chez elle pour se rendre au ministère.

-Au fait Malefoy, tu as perdu ! dit-elle mystérieusement en entrant dans les toilettes coté filles.

Drago alla dans les toilettes garçons, en se demandant qu'es-ce qu'il avait perdu. Il entra dans une cabine de toilette et tira la chasse. Il atterrit dans une cheminée dans le grand couloir du ministère.

Il aperçut Hermione devant lui, au milieu de la foule d'employés.

-Hermione ! appela-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? dit Harry qui venait d'arriver.

-Heu, ouais. J'ai pas fait attention, mais s'il te plait, ne lui dis pas.

-Ok, dit Harry en souriant.

Ils rejoignirent Hermione.

-Granger, qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu ?

-Le défi ! dit-elle en s'éclipsant dans un ascenseur.

-Vous aviez un défi ? dit Harry. Et vous vous parlez ! C'est du changement, ça !

-Ouais, bon. N'en rajoutes pas toi.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le département des aurors. Ils étaient aurors, ainsi qu'Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient repris le travail d'auror.

Hermione descendit de l'ascenseur au département des aurors, dans un état d'esprit très étrange. Elle était à la fois malheureuse à cause de Ron, et fière d'avoir gagné ce défi avec Drago. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau 15, le bureau où elle travaillait avec Drago, Harry, Ginny et… et Ron. Elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir travaillait avec celui qui avait vandalisé son appartement sans véritable raison.


	3. Enquête

Chapitre 3 : « Enquête. »

|Elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir travaillait avec celui qui avait vandalisé son appartement sans véritable raison.|

Elle entra dans le bureau vide. Elle était la première à arriver. Entra ensuite Harry et Ginny, suivis de Drago. Harry était auror en chef des bureaux 15, 16 et 17. Il avait sous son aile 15 personnes, et plus si besoin en mission.

-Bien, dit Harry. Tout le monde est là dans ce bureau ?

-Non, il manque Ron, dit Ginny.

-Ah oui. Je vais voir dans les autres bureaux s'il y a des absences. Pendant ce temps, essayez de trouver un lien entre les meurtres de cette semaine. Il y a forcément un lien, trois meurtres dans la même semaine, ce n'est pas normal. Hermione, je te laisse la charge de ce bureau. Ginny ? Vas vérifier au département des employés si Ron a prévenu de son absence pendant que je vérifie les autres bureaux.

Ginny acquiesça et sortit, suivie d'Harry. Hermione prit la parole :

-Bon, il ne reste plus que nous deux, dit-elle à Drago.

-Ouais. Au boulot.

Ils commencèrent par relever les lieux où avaient été trouvés les victimes, puis trouvèrent un lien entre elles :  
-Les victimes sont toutes des sorciers. Mais ils n'étaient pas déclarés, dit Hermione.

-Des Mangemorts ?

-Sûrement.

-Mais pourquoi on aurait-tué des Mangemorts sans nous le dire ? C'est notre boulot non ?

-Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, dit Hermione en sortant du bureau.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle des dossiers, suivie de Drago. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Ginny qui demanda :

-Vous allez où ?

-Aucune idée, dit Drago. Viens !

Ginny les suivit. Finalement, ils entrèrent dans la salle des dossiers derrière Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Granger ? dit Drago.

-On cherche quelque chose qui nous prouverait qu'à un moment, les trois victimes étaient déclarées.

-Et pourquoi elles ne le seraient plus ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et commença par la droite. Ginny alla au milieu et Drago à gauche. Ils cherchèrent pendant une demi-heure sans succès, mais vers 10h00, Drago trouva quelque chose.

-J'ai quelque chose ! cria-t-il.

Ils se rejoignirent au milieu de la salle.

-C'est le dossier de la première femme de Dylan Rendort, notre première victime. Il est écrit ici « première femme de Dylan Rendort … ».

-Donc, il était un sorcier déclaré à un moment, dit Hermione.

-J'ai pas tout suivi, dit Ginny.

-Un mariage de sorcier ne s'effectue que si les deux sorciers sont déclarés. Or Dylan Rendort est à l'heure d'aujourd'hui non déclaré. Il n'a donc pas put se marier il y a dix ans, comme s'est écrit sur ce dossier. Sauf…

-Sauf ? demanda Drago.

Hermione sortit de la salle. Drago haussa les épaules et la suivie, Ginny aussi. Ils retournèrent au bureau 15, où Harry les attendait.

-Où vous étiez ? dit-il en les voyant.

-Salle des dossiers, dit Drago. Granger a trouvé quelque chose, mais elle ne nous a pas encore tout dit.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une table.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Hermione. Il était un sorcier déclaré, puisqu'il s'est marié il y a dix ans. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne l'est plus. Or, si le ministère nous a demandé d'enquêter, c'est que ce n'est pas lui qui a supprimé Dylan Rendort des dossiers.

-Mais pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait effacé ? demanda Harry.

-Pour l'infiltrer, dit Drago. L'infiltrer au cœur des Mangemorts. Voldemort devait vérifier si le sorcier était déclaré avant de l'engager. En l'effaçant des dossiers, Dylan Rendort a pu s'infiltrer dans les rangs de Voldemort.

-Mais alors, si ce n'est pas le ministère qui s'en ai chargé, qui ? dit Ginny.

-Quel est le seul sorcier qui aurait pu avoir accès aux fichiers du ministère les trafiquer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?

-Quelqu'un de très puissant, dit Drago.

-Dumbledore, dit Harry.

-Je pense aussi, dit Hermione. Malefoy ?

-Quoi ?

-Vas avec Ginny, cherchez un indice pour les deux autres victimes.

-Ok.

Drago et Ginny sortirent de la pièce.

-Harry, nous, on cherche où se cachent les Mangemorts.

-Et moi ?

Ron entra dans la pièce.

-R… Ron ? dit Hermione.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-COMMENT OSES-TU VENIR ICI APRES CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? cria-t-elle.

-Heu, je vais vous laisser, dit Harry en s'éclipsant.

-Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, Hermione. J'assume tout ce que j'ai pu faire, et maintenant je veux que tu me pardonnes.

-SORS D'ICI ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR !

-Mais, tu m'aimes !

-JE T'AIMAIS, OUI ! MAIS DEPUIS TU AS VANDALISEE MON APPARTEMENT ET TU M'AS TRAITE DE GAMINE !

-BEN CIAO ALORS ! cria-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hermione s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Harry entra, me ne dit rien. Il la laissa en paix pendant une heure et chercha seul de son côté. Vers midi, ils allèrent tous manger dans un restaurant à proximité du ministère. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Drago dit :

-Merci de m'accepter dans votre groupe.

-Rêve pas Malefoy, c'est juste pour le travail. C'est urgent, alors j'accepte de travailler avec toi. Mais en dehors ministère, on n'est pas amis. Même si tu manges avec nous.

-Ok, dit-il.

Il avait l'air déçu, et Hermione demanda :

-Serais-tu déçu Malefoy ?

Il se rappela lorsqu'il lui avait dit exactement la même chose chez elle, et elle y faisait allusion bien-sûr.

-Moi ? Non, pas du tout Granger.

Il esquissa un sourire et Hermione également.

-Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de vous sourire ?

-N'importe quoi, dit Hermione en se levant.

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent travailler. Pendant tout l'après-midi, ils travaillèrent à trouver la cachette des Mangemorts. Le soir, Hermione rentra chez elle après les autres. Elle trouva Drago, attendant devant son appartement.

-Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais t'héberger ? dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de chez elle.

-Bah, non, j'ai juste oublié mon sac à dos chez toi.

-Ah, ça me rassure, dit-elle.

Il entra après elle et récupéra ses affaires. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle dit :

-Merci, Malefoy.

-Quoi ? fit-il en feignant de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Merci. Retiens-le bien, je ne te le redirais pas.

Elle ferma la porte sur ces mots. Décidément, ils étaient devenus spécialistes dans l'art de reprendre les mots des autres. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit en s'excusant la veille.

Drago sortit de l'immeuble et se dit : « et maintenant, où je vais ? ». Il décida d'aller voir Harry pour lui demander de l'héberger.

-Salut, dit-il quand Harry ouvrit la porte. Tu pourrais m'héberger ce soir ?

-Ahah, non. Je te l'ai dit, on n'est pas amis.

-Ok, bah je vais dormir dehors alors.

Il se retourna et feignit de s'en aller, mais Harry le retint :

-Attends, je vais voir avec Ginny.

Drago sourit. Il avait gagné.

-Elle a dit oui, mais tu dors parterre.

Drago fit la grimace et entra. Ginny le regarda comme un étranger. Il s'installa parterre, sur un tapis. Pas très confortable, mais mieux que rien…


	4. Origines

Chapitre 4 : « Origines. »

|Drago fit la grimace et entra. Ginny le regarda comme un étranger. Il s'installa parterre, sur un tapis. Pas très confortable, mais mieux que rien…|

Hermione se réveilla. Il était 6h45, et en ce 28 aout, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler. Elle envoya un hibou au ministère pour signaler son absence.

Elle se leva, s'habilla puis transplana dans une rue aisée, aux alentours du centre-ville. Quand elle réalisa où elle était, elle se dit « Mais pourquoi suis-je venue ici ? ». Elle sonna tout de même à la porte, autant ne pas venir pour rien. Mais qu'allait-elle leur dire ? Qu'allait-elle dire à ses parents qui l'avaient oubliée ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme dans une robe bleue : la mère d'Hermione. En la voyant, quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage, car Hermione n'était pas venue ici depuis environ un an. Depuis qu'elle leur avait fait oublier qui elle était, depuis qu'elle les avait quittés.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. Excusez-moi, je me suis perdue. Es-ce que je pourrais emprunter votre téléphone pour appeler une amie ?

-Bien-sûr, dit sa mère.

Hermione entra et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Mais elle n'était pas censée connaître la maison par cœur, ni savoir que le téléphone ne démarrait que lorsqu'on le tapait contre le mur –chose qui malgré les apparences, fonctionnait depuis longtemps-.

-Excusez-moi, dit sa mère. Comment savez-vous qu'il faut donner un coup à ce téléphone ?

-Oh. Une intuition.

Elle composa un numéro au hasard, qui n'était pas attribué. Elle raccrocha, disant :

-Elle ne répond pas. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire.

-Asseyez-vous donc !

-Puis-je vous emprunter vos toilettes ? dit Hermione.

Sa mère acquiesça et elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, à l'étage, sans même laisser le temps à sa mère de lui expliquer où étaient les toilettes. Quand elle redescendit, sa mère semblait…perturbée.

-On se connait ? demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien…

-Vous saviez que les toilettes étaient en haut. Comment ?

-C'est une longue histoire, mais j'ai habité ici, il y a quelques temps.

-Ah bon ? Quand ça ? Nous avons eu la maison il y a bien longtemps, je crois depuis 15 ans.

-16 ans. J'avais 2 ans et demi.

-Je ne comprends pas. Qui êtes-vous ?

Hermione hésita. Elle la prendrait pour une folle, peut-être, et la jetterais dehors. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Je suis votre fille.

-Je crois que je m'en souviendrais si j'en avais une. Pourtant, vous m'êtes familière.

-Je suis une sorcière. Je contrôle la magie. Il y a un peu moins d'un an, il y a eu une guerre avec un sorcier qui a mal tourné. Pour vous protéger, je vous ai lancé un sortilège d'amnésie.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne vous crois pas, mais je ne crois pas en la magie. Alors…

-Vous ne me croyez pas. Une démonstration de magie ?

-Essayez toujours.

Hermione sortit sa baguette.

-Orchideus, dit-elle doucement.

Un bouquet de fleur se forma devant elle. Des orchidées, les fleurs préférées de sa mère. Elle prit le bouquet et le tendit à sa mère.

-Tiens, dit-elle. Tes préférées.

Sa mère se sentit soudain étourdie, et lentement, elle commença à reconnaitre sa fille. Même si la plupart des souvenirs restaient flous, elle sut qu'Hermione était sa fille.

-Oh, Hermione ! dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Le sortilège d'amnésie était normalement irrévocable, mais un souvenir puissant peut en déclencher d'autres. Le jour où sa mère avait eu 35 ans, Hermione avait exécuté le même sortilège pour les lui offrir. Sa mère redevenait elle-même. Elle la reconnaissait.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous faire oublier qui tu étais ?

-Pour vous protéger.

Elles passèrent un peu de temps à parler, et Hermione lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait dû faire ça. Mais à un moment, Hermione dit :

-Je dois partir maintenant. Il est plus de 12h00 maintenant. Je dois aller travailler. Je reviendrais, je te le promets ! Ne dis rien à papa. Il te prendrait pour folle.

Hermione s'en alla. Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvée sa mère.

Drago arriva au ministère à 11h. Il s'était réveillé à 10h, et il était sûr qu'Harry allait le tuer.

-C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? cria Harry quand Drago entra dans le bureau.

-Sava, j'ai juste… trois heures de retard !

-Juste ?!

-Ok, désolé.

Il se mit au travail, à chercher où se trouvait le repère des Mangemorts.

-Où est Granger ? demanda Drago en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas là.

-Elle n'est pas là. Elle a prévenu qu'elle ne viendrait pas, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Soudain, Drago s'aperçu que Ron était là. Il le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir vandalisé l'appartement d'Hermione, alors il dit :

-Peut-être pour finir de ranger son appartement, hein Weasley ?

-Ta gueule, Malefoy.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Harry.

-D'après la réaction de Weasley, c'est lui qui a vandaliser l'appartement de Granger.

-ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy !

-Son appartement a été vandalisé ?

-Oui. Meubles renversés, vêtements éparpillés, la totale quoi !

-Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ?

-Parce que c'est lui qui en est la cause !

Il pointa Ron du doigt.

-Tu as fait… ça ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

-On s'est disputés, et Malefoy exagère ! J'ai juste renversé ses vêtements ! Tu n'as qu'à aller chez elle, tu verras que ses meubles sont en place ! Elle n'aurait pas pu les remettre en place toute seule !

Drago n'admettrait jamais qu'il avait aidé Hermione à ranger. Il avait une fierté !

Ils se remirent au travail, Ron avait convaincu Harry. 

Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle était venue en bus, pour réfléchir un peu. Elle devait s'expliquer avec Ron. Mettre les choses au clair.

Lorsqu'elle entra, un hibou l'attendait, une lettre dans le bec. Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

« Chère mademoiselle Granger,  
Tout d'abord, le ministère tient à s'excuser pour le retard de cette lettre. Néanmoins, voici le message transmis à tous les élèves de Poudlard, de la part de sa nouvelle directrice :  
''En raison des derniers évènements, les professeurs et moi-même avons conclus que chaque élève devra revenir à l'école afin d'effectuer correctement l'année scolaire ayant été perturbée par la guerre. Voldemort a gâché cette année de scolarité, nous allons y remédier. Le Poudlard Express vous attendra le samedi 2 septembre, à 11h00. Les fournitures sont fournies par l'école. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures personnelles à amener. Tous ceux qui avaient trouvé du travail devront quitter leur poste. Nous espérons que vous serez parmi nous cette année, et nous vous remercions profondément pour votre activité lors de cette guerre légendaire. Bon retour à Poudlard !  
-Minera McGonagall, directrice de l'école de magie Poudlard.''  
En espérant que vous avez reçu cette lettre dans les temps, Jane Stokia, chargée de l'éducation magique. ».

S'en suivait la liste des fournitures personnelles nécessaire à une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Hermione était folle de joie. Non, elle jubilait. Retourner à Poudlard, elle en rêvait ! Elle avait passé son enfance là-bas, Poudlard était sa deuxième maison. Elle sauta sur place, et dit tout haut :

-J'y retourne ! Je retourne à Poudlard !


	5. Mises au point

Chapitre 5 : « Mises au point. »

|-J'y retourne ! Je retourne à Poudlard !|

-Vous ne voulez pas faire une pause ? demanda Drago à 13h00. J'en ai marre.

-Si tu veux, dit Ron. Toute façon, on ne trouvera rien ici. Vaudrait mieux continuer dans la salle des dossiers.

-Mouais. Je vais boire un café, dit Drago.

Il sortit pile au moment où Hermione rentrait en courant dans le bureau.

-Hey, Granger. Doucement !

Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention et courut jusqu'à Harry.

-Harry ! On y retourne ! On retourne à Poudlard !

-Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre ! C'est trop bi…

Elle s'aperçut de la présence de Ron.

-Bien. Ron ? Faut qu'on parle.

-Ouais, dit Drago. Faut que tu lui dises pourquoi tu as vandalisé son appartement.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et sortit du bureau. Elle amena Ron à la cafétéria.

-Que les choses soient claires. On est plus ensemble, et on ne le sera plus jamais, dit Hermione.

-J'avais compris.

-Même si je t'aime toujours un peu, je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi violent. Mais Harry est mon meilleur ami, et le tien aussi.

-Heu…

-Ne dis pas le contraire, Ron. Tu t'es disputé avec lui la dernière fois, mais tu ne peux pas renier 10 ans d'amitié sur un coup de tête ! Il essayait juste de comprendre et de sauver notre couple.

-Ouais, je me suis un peu emporté. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait à ton appartement. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça.

-Je ne te pardonne pas pour autant. J'accepte tes excuses, mais je n'oublie pas. Néanmoins, je propose qu'on redevienne ami. Pour Harry.

-Pour Harry, répéta-t-il lentement. D'accord.

Il hocha la tête. Soudain il réalisa quelque chose :

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais encore ?

-Oui. Mais tu n'es plus le Ron que j'ai appris à aimer à Poudlard. Tu as trop changé pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble. Je ne t'aurais jamais aimé si je t'avais connu tel que tu es maintenant.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand il l'attrapa par le bras.

Drago restait avant tout un Serpentard. Et quel Serpentard n'aimerait pas assister à une dispute Ron/Hermione ? En tout cas, Drago voulait les voir se disputer, il était comme ça. Mais il fut déçu. Il les avait suivis mais aucun cri ne fusa, rien. Ils parlèrent calmement, sans crier. Nul ! pensa Drago. Il se tourna pour partir quand il vit Ron attraper Hermione et l'embrasser. Un minuscule pincement au cœur se forma en lui. Il les regarda s'embrasser, puis retourna au bureau 15.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça me toucherait ? pensa-t-il. Je m'en fou complètement qu'Hermione embrasse Ron. J'aurais voulu qu'ils se disputent, et j'ai été déçu. Voilà tout. Ce n'est que de la déception. ».

Il finit par se convaincre que ce n'était que pure déception, aucun autre sentiment. Mais quelle était la vraie raison de ce pincement au cœur ? Seul lui le savait, mais il n'y voulait ni croire, ni s'en rendre compte. Il entra dans le bureau et dit :

-C'est quoi cette histoire de Poudlard ?

C'est à ce moment-là que trois notes de service entrèrent dans le bureau. Chacune contenait une lettre. Une pour Drago, une pour Harry, et une pour Ron. La première se posta devant Harry, la deuxième devant Drago. Quant à la troisième, elle ressortit, son destinataire n'étant pas là. Harry ouvrit sa lettre et lu le message du professeur McGonagall. Drago en fit de même.

-Alors elle avait raison ! dit Harry. On retourne à Poudlard !

-Apparemment, dit Drago.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en réjouir. Pourquoi ?

-Oh, peut-être parce que j'ai trahi cette école, j'ai trahi mes amis, Pansy, Goyle…

-Tu l'appelles toujours Goyle ?

-Je ne connais pas son prénom.

-Oh. Mais s'ils t'ont envoyés une lettre, c'est qu'ils te pardonnent.

-Ou qu'ils étaient obligés d'en envoyer une à tous les élèves.

Ron entra dans le bureau, sa lettre à la main.

-Vous avez vu ça ? demanda-t-il. C'est génial !

-Ouais ! Où est Hermione ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie en pleurant après qu'on se soit disputés.

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

-Non, répondit Ron.

-Oh, bah peut-être parce que tu l'as embrassé ! dit Drago sur un ton accusateur.

-Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, ça ne te regarde pas.

Drago ne dit plus rien. A 17h00, il rentra chez lui. Oui, chez lui, au manoir. Il devait annoncer à ses parents la nouvelle à propos de Poudlard, et récupérer ses affaires. Il n'en avait pas assez pour toute une année à Poudlard.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée. Son père, quand il le vit, se jeta sur lui et cria :

-QU'ES-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE PARTIR COMME CELA ? ET DE NE DONNER AUCUNE NOUVELLE PENDANT TROIS JOURS ?

-Besoin de me détacher de vous, marmonna-t-il.

-Lucius, calme-toi, dit sa mère.

-Cici, il est parti pendant plusieurs jours !

-Il est revenu.

-Pas pour longtemps, dit Drago.

Il donna la lettre à son père et monta dans sa chambre. Il fit son sac, prenant la totalité de ses vêtements, ainsi que quelques chaudrons et autres affaires inscrites dans la liste des fournitures. Quand il redescendit, ses parents l'attendaient, bras croisés.

-Il est hors de question que tu y retournes, dit son père.

-Et pourquoi ? Je serais mieux là-bas qu'ici, de toute façon.

-Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama sa mère. Nous sommes tes parents !

-Des parents qui veulent me marier de force ? Non merci. Je préfère ne pas en avoir, que vous avoir VOUS.

Son père sortit sa baguette.

-Plus jamais tu n'insulteras ta mère, le menaça-t-il. C'est compris ?

Drago sortit sa baguette et dit :

-Ce n'est pas la mère que j'aurais aimé avoir.

Il dirigea sa baguette derrière son père et cria :

-Confringo !

Le vase derrière ses parents explosa. Surpris, ceux-ci regardèrent les débris du vase. Et quand ils se retournèrent, Drago n'était plus là.

Hermione était rentré chez elle juste après que Ron l'ait embrassé. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose lors de ce baiser, mais pas de l'amour, non. De la haine. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle se mit à pleurer. Comme le disent les moldus, « il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine ». Et si elle avait confondu les deux ? Si elle n'avait jamais aimé Ron ? Toutes ces questions en elle, elle referma la porte de son appartement. Elle n'avait ni sommeil, ni faim, ni envie de sortir. Alors elle décida de finir de ranger son appartement. Drago l'avait beaucoup aidé, mais elle avait refusé qu'il touche à ses sous-vêtements. Surtout après qu'il lui ait dit « pas mal, Granger ». Elle avait rougi au fond d'elle, mais plus question de laisser Drago toucher ses vêtements. Elle commença donc à ranger. Soudain, un hibou entra par sa fenêtre.

« Cher Hermione,  
Je fais un diner ce soir chez moi. Avec Ron et Malefoy. A toi de voir si tu veux venir. Bisous, Harry ».

Un diner avec Ron et Malefoy ? Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir pire. Néanmoins, elle décida d'y aller. Que faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

Drago était chez Harry. Celui-ci avait accepté qu'il dorme chez lui jusqu'au samedi. Il dormait toujours sur le tapis, mais tant pis. Vers 20h00, Ron arriva pour le diner. Une minute plus tard, ce fut Hermione.

-Weasley et Granger dans la même pièce ? dit-il en ricanant. Ça promet !

-Très drôle, Malefoy, dit Hermione.

-Ne commence pas, Malefoy. Sinon, tu vires ! le prévint Harry.

-Ok, ok, j'arrête.

-Bon, à table, dit Ginny.


	6. Souvenirs

Chapitre 6 : « Souvenirs. »

|-Bon, à table, dit Ginny.|

Après le diner, tous s'assirent dans le salon. Luna et Neville étaient arrivèrent à la fin du dîner, ils s'assirent avec eux. Au bout de cinq minutes, Luna prit la parole :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Personne ne répondit.

-On pourrait faire un jeu ? dit Luna. Chacun raconterait un souvenir heureux qu'il ait vécu à Poudlard.

Comme personne ne proposa mieux, ils acceptèrent.

-En première année, commença Neville, mon meilleur souvenir a été le premier jour, où j'ai découvert l'école.

-Moi aussi, dit Luna.

-Pareil pour moi, dit Hermione.

Chacun acquiesça et ils passèrent à la deuxième année.

-Quand Harry et moi avons réussi à s'introduire dans la salle commune des Serpentard ! dit Ron.

-Ron ! dit Harry en désignant Drago.

-Vous vous êtes introduit dans notre salle commune ? Comment ?

Drago eut l'air vraiment énervé.

-Heu… du polynectar…

-Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez pris l'apparence de Crabe et Goyle ? Mais vous êtes de sales…

-On a compris, dit Hermione. Tu as dû faire pire, Malefoy, alors tu n'as rien à dire.

Drago se tût. Puis ce fut son tour de raconter un souvenir.

-Quand Weasley s'est jeté un sort à lui-même ! dit-il en rigolant.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, Malefoy ! cria Ron.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Weasley.

-Stop ! cria Hermione. On se calme.

-Quand on a réussi à arrêter Jedusor, dit Ron sans l'écouter. Tu aurais bien aimé qu'il survive, hein Malefoy ?

-Ferme-là, Weasley.

-Malefoy, calme-toi, dit Hermione.

-Ferme-là aussi, salle sang de bourbe !

Hermione en resta bouche-bée. Et elle qui pensait qu'il n'en était plus aux insultes, elle se trompait !

-Ok, je m'en vais, dit-elle.

-Attends ! dit Harry.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et transplana.

-On va vous laisser, dit Neville.

Luna et lui transplanèrent aussi. Ne restaient plus que Ginny, Harry, Ron et Drago.

-Ron, dit Harry. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de partir, mais à lui !

Il désigna Drago.

-Ron… dit Harry.

Voyant qu'Harry ne comptait pas faire sortir Drago, il dit :

-J'ai compris. Appelle-moi quand tu auras compris que moi je suis ton ami, mais que lui non !

Il sortit en trombe et claqua la porte.

-Quelle soirée ! dit Drago.

Ginny le fusilla du regard et sortit de la pièce.

-Que ce soit bien clair. Tu dors ici. C'est tout.

-Ouais, marmonna Drago. Quel accueil !

-C'est ça ou tu t'en vas, Malefoy. Je le fais parce que ta mère, un jour, m'a aidé. C'est tout.

Encore quelque chose que Drago devait à ses parents. Ne pouvait-il donc pas faire quelque chose par lui-même ? Il ne répondit rien et Harry s'en alla. Il s'endormit sur son pauvre tapis, parterre.

Hermione se réveilla. On était le 29 aout, plus que trois jours avant Poudlard. Elle était tellement impatiente ! Elle se leva, mit une robe grise et décida d'aller voir sa mère. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle allait partir. Elle transplana.

-Hermione ! dit sa mère en ouvrant la porte.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et Hermione entra.

-Maman, je vais devoir partir, retourner à l'école de magie à laquelle j'étais avant. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, je n'ai plus besoin de vous protéger. Tu l'as dit à papa ?

-Non, mais il finit de travailler dans une heure aujourd'hui, parce qu'on est mercredi. Tu veux l'attendre ?

-Oui.

Elles parlèrent et Hermione lui en dit un peu plus sur son univers à elle : la magie.

-La première année, Voldemort, le sorcier qui a provoqué la guerre, a tenté de reprendre vie mais Harry l'en a empêcher, avec mon aide et celle de Ron.

-Alors tu es une guerrière ? dit sa mère. Je suis fière de toi, si tu savais !

-Merci ! En deuxième année, Voldemort a réessayé de revenir par le biais d'un souvenir. La troisième année, le parrain d'Harry a été pris pour un criminel et nous l'avons sauvé. Chaque année, on a combattu contre Voldemort. Il avait été réduit à néant par Harry, et il voulait absolument le tuer. Enfin bref, c'est surtout grâce à Harry tout ça.

-Tu es trop modeste, comme ton père.

-Non pas du tout !

Elles rigolèrent.  
Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Hermione lui raconta beaucoup de choses, y compris son histoire avec Ron, et Drago qui débarquait dans sa vie après l'avoir maltraitée pendant des années.

Enfin, à midi, son père rentra.

-Qui êtes-vous ? dit-il en voyant Hermione.

-Hermione. Hermione Granger.

-Granger ? Vous avez le même nom de famille que ma femme et moi.

-C'est parce que c'est notre fille, dit calmement sa mère.

-Je crois que je le saurais si j'en avais une.

-Je suis une sorcière. Je vous ai jeté un sort d'amnésie pour vous protéger de la guerre des sorciers.

-Je ne vous crois pas…

-Il faut un souvenir en rapport avec la magie… réfléchit-elle. Quelque chose d'heureux qui te rappellera l'existence de la magie, et la mienne…

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as offert ces fleurs hier ? demanda sa mère. Le sortilège… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

-Orchideus. Oui, je t'ai offert des fleurs grâce à ce sortilège le jour de ton anniversaire il y a quelques temps.

-Oh, je vois. Peut-être…

Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille ;

-Peut-être Flambios ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce nom me parait évident.

-Bonne idée ! Je l'ai utilisé le jour où il a eu son nouveau travail. J'avais écrit « Félicitations ». Je vais essayer.

Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça :

-Flambios !

Elle agita sa baguette de façon à écrire « Félicitations » dans les airs. Aussitôt, des lettres de feu, pareils à celles qu'avait utilisé Tom Jedusor dans la chambre des secrets, apparurent dans les airs. On pouvait lire « Félicitations ».

Son père parut confus. Dans ses yeux apparut alors une lueur nouvelle, qui indiqua que ses souvenirs revenaient.

-Her… Hermione ?

-Ça a marché ! cria sa mère.

-Oui ! Papa ?

Il vacilla et s'évanouit.

-Papa ?

-Chéri ? Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi s'est-il évanoui ? Attends ici, ne prévient personne.

Et elle transplana.


	7. Guérison

Chapitre 7 : « Guérison. »

|Et elle transplana.|

Drago mangeait en silence chez Harry. Il était midi et Ginny était avec Harry au restaurant. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-J'arrive ! cria-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Hermione. Quand elle le vit, elle en fut étonnée.

-Encore là Malefoy ? Harry ne t'as pas mis à la porte après ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Apparemment non.

-Où est-il ?

-Au restaurant avec Ginny.

-Mince ! Je ne veux pas le déranger. Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un qui s'y connait en médecine ?

-Je connais bien quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Moi !

-Ahah, non. Pas toi. Qui tu veux, mais pas toi.

-Ok, bah débrouilles-toi.

Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand elle dit :

-Bon ok. Mais tu ne poses aucune question, tu m'aide et tu repars.

-Ok. Mais j'ai droit à une seule question.

-Si ça te fait plaisir ! On y va !

Elle le prit par le bras avant qu'il ne proteste et transplana.

-Où on est ? demanda Drago quand il entra dans la maison des parents d'Hermione.

-Une seule question, Malefoy ? T'es sûr que c'est cette réponse que tu veux ?

-Non, c'est bon.

Le père d'Hermione était toujours évanouit au même endroit. Drago s'approcha de lui.

-Avant de s'évanouir, il apprenait qu'il avait une fille, dit la mère d'Hermione. Ou plutôt il s'en souvenait.

-He… Granger ?

-Je rêve ou tu allais m'appeler Hermione ?

-Tu rêves.

Elle était sûre d'avoir bien entendu, mais l'urgence n'était pas là.

-Je lui avais lancé un sort d'amnésie pendant la guerre.

-Je sais. Et attention, ne commence pas la provocation, Granger. Je pourrais transplaner et te laisser avec ton père MOLDU.

Il avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot.

« Je sais » ? se demanda Hermione. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Elle ne l'avait même pas dit à Ron ! Harry le savait même si elle ne lui avait pas dit clairement. Alors comment LUI pouvait savoir ce qu'elle n'avait dit à personne ? Mais peu importait pourquoi il savait. Il allait pouvoir guérir son père grâce à un stage de médico-magie qu'il avait fait après la guerre. Il voulait « aider ». LUI aider ? Hermione n'y croyait pas. Il voulait juste faire voir qu'il n'était plus Mangemort, voilà tout !

Hermione se tut et laissa Drago inspecter son père. Elle aurait pu le guérir elle-même, mais émotionnellement, elle n'était pas en état de le faire. Drago effectua des sorts qu'Hermione elle-même ne connaissait pas. Elle en fut impressionnée, et se dit qu'elle allait devoir se replonger dans un livre de médico-magie.

Enfin, son père se réveilla, un peu perturbé, mais réveillé.

-Sa mémoire s'est trop vite reconstituée, le choc l'a assommé. T'as de la chance, Granger, car normalement le sortilège est irréversible.

-Sauf si un souvenir puissant déclenche la réaction en série de la reconstitution de souvenirs.

-Ouais.

-Tu peux dégager, maintenant, Malefoy.

-Hermione ! s'exclama sa mère. Soie plus polie quand même !

-Tu peux partir, maintenant, Malefoy.

-Sympa, Granger. Je soigne ton père et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

-Après ce que tu m'as dit hier, tu croyais que j'allais me mettre à tes pieds ?

-Hermione, tu n'es pas très polie, répéta sa mère pour la deuxième fois.

-Maman, c'est Drago Malefoy ! Il peut dégager, mourir même, je m'en contre fou !

-Drago ? Celui de Poudlard ?

-Oui !

-Alors il peut dégager, effectivement, dit-elle.

-Sympa la famille, dit Drago. Puisque tout le monde le veut, je m'en vais. Mais saches Granger que c'est la deuxième fois que je t'aide. Tu me le redevras.

-J'aurais dû refuser, souffla-t-elle.

Il transplana.

La suite de la journée passa. Hermione discuta pendant longtemps avec ses parents. Elle resta même dormir dans sa chambre chez eux.

*

Le jeudi, Drago erra toute la journée, de même que le vendredi. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'avait aucun ami. Harry et Ginny ne voulaient surtout pas le croiser, et Ron encore moins.

Mais arriva le samedi 1er septembre. Ses bagages étaient prêts, il n'avait rien sorti de ses sacs. A 10h, il se rendit à la gare de King Cross.

Hermione arriva à la gare à 10h15. Folle de joie, elle vit Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna et tous les autres élèves qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard.  
Tous étaient aux anges. Tous sauf peut-être Drago Malefoy.


	8. Le Poudlard Express

Chapitre 8 : « Le Poudlard Express. »

|Tous étaient aux anges. Tous sauf peut-être Drago Malefoy.|

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là. Certains lui jetaient un regard dégouté, d'autres chuchotaient en le voyant.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, souffla-t-il.

-Dray ! s'écria Pansy en le voyant.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

« Beurk, pensa Drago. Elle ne me lâchera donc jamais ? »

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

-Ecoute Pansy, commença-t-il…

-Drago ! cria Blaise. Content de te revoir !

-Moi aussi ! dit Drago.

Soulagé, il se détacha de Pansy. 

Hermione était folle de joie. Et même ce mot ne suffisait pas.

-Harry ! cria-t-elle en le voyant.

-Hermione ! Tu viens ? On va prendre un compartiment.

Ils montèrent en compagnie de Ron. Un compartiment était vide, ils s'y installèrent.

-Comme avant, dit Ron.

-Non, répondit Hermione. Rien n'est comme avant, Ron. Et tu le sais très bien.

Le train se mit en marche et ils prirent la route pour Poudlard. Enfin.

*

Drago était assis entre Blaise et Pansy. Si seulement Pansy voulait bien le lâcher un peu ! Il pourrait enfin réfléchir librement. Soudain, il se leva.

-Je reviens, dit-il.

Pansy fit la grimace mais le laissa sortir. Ouf ! Enfin un peu de liberté. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre de Pansy ! Et en plus, il était censé l'épouser. Pff, jamais ! Il s'éloigna de son wagon pour passer dans le dernier, où il y avait un petit balcon à l'air libre. Il poussa la porte et s'y installa.

Hermione ne supportait pas la présence de Ron. Le souvenir de son appartement la hantait. Elle pensait pouvoir le supporter pour Harry, mais elle en était incapable. Et Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de parler des moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ! Elle se demandait vraiment si elle n'avait pas confondu haine et amour pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait été très blessée de le quitter, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. Elle se leva et prit Pattenrond dans ses bras.

-Je vais lui faire faire un tour au balcon à l'arrière, dit-elle contente de s'éloigner de Ron. 

Drago essayait de réfléchir correctement. Es-ce qu'il allait pouvoir se sentir bien à Poudlard, après ce qu'il avait fait à cette école ? Non, sûrement que non. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix féminine dit :

-Vas-y, Pattenrond.

C'était Hermione Granger. Pourquoi elle ?

-Oh non, dit-elle. Pas toi.

-Le sentiment est partagé, Granger.

Elle aurait voulu s'en aller mais Pattenrond ne partageait pas cette envie. Elle renonça à partir, et s'assit à l'angle opposé de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Au ministère, le lendemain de t'avoir…

Il aurait voulu dire « de t'avoir aidé ». Mais jamais il n'avouerait qu'il avait fait ça.

-Donc, ce jour-là, tu m'as dit que j'avais perdu le défi. Lequel ?

-Celui de ne pas utiliser la magie pour m'aider, bien-sûr !

-J'ai déplacé tous les meubles à bout de bras, j'ai respecté le défi !

Il était persuadé d'avoir gagné. Il aimait gagner, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien.

-Sauf… éluda-t-elle.

-Sauf ?

-Sauf pour le message, et…

-Tu m'avais autorisé parce que tu n'avais pas de savon ! Granger, je gagne toujours, que le défi soit petit ou grand.

-Mais cette fois-là tu as perdu, Malefoy.

-J'ai tout fait à la main. J'ai gagné.

Pattenrond glissa au pied de sa maitresse, qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu oublis le four, Malefoy. Je te l'ai dit, tu as PERDU.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa dans le wagon. Drago, lui, essayait de comprendre cette histoire de four. Et soudain, cela lui revint : il avait utilisé un Reparo pour réparer le four. Juste après s'être occupé du message sur le mur. Alors il avait… perdu ? Contre Granger, en plus ?

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je souris ? pensa-t-il. Je ne vais pas bien, moi ! ».

Il rejoignit Blaise (et Pansy, à contrecœur) dans son compartiment. 

Hermione était fière d'elle. Elle avait tenu tête à Drago Malefoy ! Elle rejoignit Harry (et Ron, à contrecœur), dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient pris. Elle avait gagné contre Malefoy, et pourtant elle n'en éprouvait aucune joie.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas contente ? pensa-t-elle. Je devrais être fière, et pourtant… Ce doit être Ron, il me gâche ma journée. ».

Sur ces pensées, elle s'éloigna le plus possible de Ron, et s'endormit jusqu'à la fin du trajet.


	9. Poudlard nous voilà

Chapitre 9 : « Poudlard, nous voilà. »

|Sur ces pensées, elle s'éloigna le plus possible de Ron, et s'endormit jusqu'à la fin du trajet.|

-Bienvenue à Poudlard ! dit une voix grave. Les premières années, par ici !

C'était Hagrid. Il s'approcha du train, entrainant les nouveaux élèves vers les barques.

-Hagrid ! lança Hermione.

Elle se précipita vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

-Hermione, répondit-il.

Habillé de son grand manteau marron, il la prit dans ses bras, en même temps qu'Harry.

-Je suis content de vous revoir.

-Nous aussi on est content, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Puis Hagrid se dirigea vers les barques, où l'attendait une foule de jeunes élèves. Harry se dirigea avec Hermione et Ron vers les carrioles.

-Il n'en reste qu'une, dit Ron.

-Et elle ne sera pas pour toi Weasmoche ! ricana une voix bien connue du trio. 

Drago était descendu du train un peu en retard. Il essayait encore de ressembler ses pensées quand Pansy l'avait entrainé dehors, afin de ne pas rater les carrioles. Mais il n'en restait qu'une, et en face d'eux se tenaient Potter, Weasmoche et Granger. Granger, qu'il avait aidé. Granger, qui avait gagné le défi.

-Et pourquoi ? répondit Granger à la réplique qu'il venait de lancer.

-Parce que j'en ai envie, bien-sûr !

-Ecoute bien, Malefoy.

Granger s'approchait de lui, baguette à la main. Comme si il avait peur d'elle !

-Ecoute bien, répéta-t-elle. Maintenant, c'est fini. On ne se laisse plus faire. Encore moins qu'avant. Ici, c'est nous qui décidons. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons tout risqué. Nous avons tout sacrifié pour la vie de cette école. Pour la vie de tous ces élèves. Nous nous sommes battus, pendant longtemps. C'était il y a six mois, mais personne n'oubliera. Et toi, qu'a tu fais ? Rien. Tu aurais pu faire beaucoup de choses, aider, t'enfuir. Tu as préféré rester avec Voldemort, te battre avec lui. Tu ne mérites pas cette carriole, comme tu ne mérites rien du tout !

Sur ces mots, elle grimpa dans la carriole, tout en regardant Drago d'un air de défi. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde, mais il ne dit rien. Harry et Ron la suivirent. Au moment où la carriole démarra, Drago marmonna, d'une voix si faible qu'on aurait pu croire que personne n'avait entendu :

-Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Dans la carriole, Harry demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Ron haussa les épaules, imité par Hermione.

Mais elle mentait. Elle avait très bien entendu ce que Drago venait de dire. Et non seulement elle comprenait, mais en plus, elle compatissait. 

Ils étaient tous là, assis dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall, prenait place au pupitre tout au bout de la salle. Chacun se demandait ce que le discours allait leur réserver. La guerre était encore présente dans beaucoup d'esprit. Beaucoup d'émotions se succédaient, passant de la joie en entrant, à la tristesse en pensant à ceux qui ne pourront jamais revenir ici. La nouvelle directrice prit la parole :

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez tous, l'année précédente a été bâclée, gâchée par un sorcier du nom de Voldemort. Vous pouvez prononcer son nom maintenant, vous êtes ici chez vous, et plus aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

Elle marqua une pose, puis reprit d'une voix très faible, presque inaudible :

-Du moins… je l'espère.

La plupart n'entendirent pas ces mots, mais Hermione, Ron et Harry les entendirent très bien.

-Très rassurant, les derniers mots, marmonna Ron.

-Chut ! dit Hermione, alors que la directrice reprenait :

-Néanmoins, les reconstructions ne sont pas terminées, et certains lieux vous seront interdits d'accès. En voici la liste.

Elle déroula un petit parchemin qui ne contenait que 4 phrases.

-La tour d'astronomie. L'aile centrale du 4e étage. La Tour Ouest de l'école.

Soudain, quelques protestations s'élevèrent. La Tour Ouest abritait la salle commune de la maison Serdaigle. Et maintenant elle était interdite d'accès. Pas trop une bonne nouvelle pour la maison de la sagesse.

-Et la Tour des Gryffondor, dit une voix forte, s'élevant au-dessus des protestations.

Cette fois, les Gryffondor protestèrent avec les Serdaigle. Quant aux deux autres maisons, l'une ne réagit pas, mais l'autre s'en délecta. Les Serpentard rigolaient, ou presque. C'était vraiment drôle de voir les Gryffondor perdre leur tour.

-Silence ! cria McGonagall. Je n'ai pas terminé. En raison de ces interdictions, la maison Poufsouffle est priée d'accueillir dans ses dortoirs la maison Serdaigle, et de partager avec elle sa Salle Commune.

Les deux maisons concernées ne réagirent pas, ou pas tellement. Les deux maisons étaient rivales, mais pas ennemies. En revanche, certains élèves avaient compris ce qui allait se passer pour les deux maisons restantes.

-Et il en sera de même avec la maison Serpentard pour la maison Gryffondor. Jusqu'à la reconstruction des tours.

Des cris fusèrent de partout. Quel Gryffondor voudrait partager son dortoir avec un Serpentard ? Aucun.

-Siiiilllleeeennnce ! cria Mc Gonagall. Tout élève refusant ceci est prié de s'en aller maintenant.

Elle désigna la porte de sortie, comme pour dire allez-vous-en. Les cris se turent, plus personnes ne parla. La directrice reprit :

-Il y a tout de même deux nouveautés : une salle que je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes. Elle se nomme la Salle Mémoire. Ainsi que la création d'un journal, Le Journal de Poudlard. Certains d'entre vous pourront y être journalistes. Il paraitra tous les jours, comme la Gazette. Bonne soirée à tous, et que le buffet commence !

Ils mangèrent en silence.

« Reste calme, Hermione. Calme-toi. Ron essaye de t'énerver, n'entre pas dans son jeu ! ».

Elle se parlait à elle-même, s'efforçant de se calmer. La soirée ne s'était pas passée pas été comme elle l'avait espérer. Mais quelque chose la tracassait :

-Attendez. Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'ont pas fini de reconstruire notre tour ?

-Ils n'ont pas eu le temps, répondit Ron. Sûrement. Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Vous trouvez ça normal, vous, qu'une nouvelle salle soit créer alors que le principal, le dortoir, n'a pas été reconstruit ?

-J'ai rien compris.

C'était Ron qui avait parlé. Harry, lui, avait très bien compris.

-Laisse tomber, Ron. Hermione, à quoi tu penses ?

-A une chose bien précise. Alors voir McGonagall.


	10. Attaques

Chapitre 10 : « Attaques. »

|-Alors voir McGonagall.|

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir vide. Tous les élèves mangeaient, mais la directrice s'était éclipsée avant le repas. Ils réussirent à la rattraper avant qu'elle n'entre dans son bureau.

-Professeur ! Professeur McGonagall ! Appela Harry.

-Potter ! Que faites-vous là ? Le buffet vous attend.

Elle n'avait pas l'air heureux, mais plutôt inquiet, préoccupé. Un regard vide faisait face au trio.

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous demander, reprit Harry.

-Quelque chose d'important, renchérit Hermione.

-Vous avez deviné ? dit la directrice.

-Oui, dit Hermione. Je crois que j'ai deviné.

-Quoi ? Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as deviné ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours, dit McGonagall.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron.

-Les Mangemorts ont débarqués, lâcha Hermione.

-Quoi ? dirent Ron et Harry ensemble.

-C'est la vérité, dit McGonagall.

« Il était 20h00, nous étions 3. Le professeur Slughorn, le professeur Chourave et moi-même. Nous étions en train de finir la construction de la Salle Mémoire.

-Wingardium Leviosa ! a dit Horace.

Le dernier cadre s'est soulevé pour se placer au mur. Horace et moi avons reculé, suivi de Pomona. Nous avons admiré notre travail fini, et Horace a dit :

-Nous avons enfin fini.

J'ai acquiescé et nous sommes sortis de la salle, direction la cuisine pour prendre un bon diner. Soudain, nous avons entendu un gros bruit. Un énorme bruit. Un bruit d'explosion. Nous avons accouru vers la source du bruit, autrement dit votre tour. Et là, nous avons trouvé quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû être là, accompagnée de deux personnes. Bellatrix Lestrange, avec les Carrow. Nous les avons chassés, cependant ils n'étaient pas là pour prendre le château, ils l'auraient pris, sinon. Avant de partir, Bellatrix a dit :

-Nous reviendrons quand il faudra, et nous contrôleront ce château. Au revoir !

Sur ces mots, elle a éclaté d'un rire amer et fou, et ils se sont envolés. Ils ont provoqués d'autres explosions avant de quitter le château ».

-Alors ils vont revenir ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, dit la directrice. Les Mangemorts vont revenir.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir renvoyé les élèves, annulé la lettre ? demanda Hermione.

-Deux jours pour faire cela n'aurait pas été suffisant. Les professeurs étaient déjà là.

Le trio s'éloigna pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

-Alors on n'est pas en sécurité ici ? demanda Ron.

-Non, dit Harry. Comme avant, on n'est en sécurité nulle part.

-Mais rien n'est comme avant, lâcha Hermione.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, quelques élèves discutaient.

-Alors, on a le droit aux Gryffondor ou pas ? demanda Blaise.

- Non, enfin, je n'en sais rien, dit Terence. Demande à Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda celui-ci.

-On se répartit les filles. On choisit celles avec qui on veut sortir, pour que les autres ne les prennent pas.

-Déjà ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander ?

-Si on peut réserver une Gryffondor.

-Et quelle Gryffondor tu veux réserver.

-Bah, je me disais…

-Blaise veut réserver Granger ! dit Terence.

-Granger ? S'étonna Drago. Pourquoi elle ?

-Attends, elle super belle cette fille ! Moi je m'en fou qu'elle soit sang de bourbe, elle est super belle !

Il fallait bien avouer qu'Hermione était belle. Ses cheveux châtains magnifique tombaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux bruns évoquaient ses cheveux. Elle était vraiment belle, mais jamais Drago ne l'avait réalisé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Non, dit-il. On en reste aux Serpentard.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Drago ne le savait pas lui-même.

Soudain, un Gryffondor entra dans la salle. Les autres lui jetèrent un regard mauvais, pourtant il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à leur demander :

-J'ai besoin de vous.

-Désolé, rétorqua Drago. On ne prête pas main forte aux Gryffondor.

-J'ai besoin de vous, répéta le Gryffondor, pour mettre en œuvre un plan.

Il leur expliqua pourquoi il voulait le faire, et comment.

-J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un comme vous pour l'exécuter. Je ne peux rien faire seul.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demanda Drago.

-Je peux t'assurer que si le plan fonctionne, Potter sera des plus faibles.

Un sourire narquois passa sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Drago tendit la main.

-Marché conclu.


	11. La chambre des secrets

Chapitre 11 : « Son squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la chambre des secrets. »

|Un sourire narquois passa sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Drago tendit la main. -Marché conclu.|

-Au boulot ! dit Hermione.

Ils étaient le lendemain de la rentrée après les cours, et ils avaient décidés de s'attaquer à la reconstruction de la tour. Cependant, ils étaient tendus.

-Comment Bellatrix Lestrange a pu ressusciter ?

-Ou alors elle n'était pas morte, dit Harry.

-Si, assura Ron. Maman l'a tuée, Ginny l'a vu de ses propres yeux. Pourquoi elles mentiraient ?

-Donc, Bellatrix était morte. Alors comment expliquer qu'elle était là i peine deux jours ?

Aucun ne savait. Comment expliquer cela ? C'était comme expliquer comment Voldemort avait ressuscité. Maintenant, ils le savaient, c'était grâce aux hor…

-Non ! Impossible ! s'écria Harry. Mais on a la réponse sous les yeux depuis hier soir !

-Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Comment Voldemort a-t-il fait, lui ?

-Avec les horcruxes, mais…

Soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle jura :

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu veux dire que…

-Oui.

-J'ai rien compris, dit Ron.

-Tu ne comprends donc jamais rien ? Mais comment j'ai pu sortir avec toi ? Tue s complètement idiot !

-Hermione, intervint Harry. Calme-toi.

-Non, il faut que je dise tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis hier.

Elle se tourna vers Ron, et lui cria :

-Idiot ! Débile ! Tu ne réussis jamais rien, et tu fais tout pour me provoquer ! Es-ce qu'un jour tu me laisseras tranquille, vivre ma vie ?

-Mais…

-Stop ! cria Harry. Hermione, s'il te plait, essaye de faire un effort.

Comme elle ne semblait pas convaincue, il ajouta :

-Pour moi.

Elle décida d'essayer.

« Calme-toi, se dit-elle. Harry mérite de pouvoir rester avec ses deux meilleurs amis sans constamment les voir se disputer. Concentre-toi sur le bonheur d'Harry. »

Instantanément, elle se détendit.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle.

Ron sourit.

-Pas toi, Ron. Je parlais à Harry.

Son sourire disparut de ses lèvres.

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Pansy le suivait partout, elle ne le lâchait plus. Soudain, il explosa :

-Arrête ! J'en peux plus, lâche-moi !

-Mais, Drago…

-Stop ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Lâche-moi, je ne veux pas t'épouser, ni rien du genre. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas moi.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Pansy resta bouche bée, Drago soupçonnait qu'elle allait pleurer. Tant pis. Il entra dans la salle commune, et trouva ses ''amis'' en pleine réflexion.

-Encore sur ce plan ? demanda-t-il. Rien ne presse, on peut toujours attendre.

-Mais l'autre veut qu'on se dépêche ou il abandonnera tout, et on n'aura pas Potter.

-Alors allez-y.

Blaise s'écarta un peu, et cria :

-On a le feu vert ! Au boulot !

Ginny se promenait dans le château. Il était 22h00, elle avait mangé et elle s'était éclipsée pour rester un peu seule. Soudain, elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et découvrit quelque chose qui la figea sur place. C'était LE mur. Celui sur lequel elle avait écrit plusieurs messages en rouge, lors de sa première année. Possédée par Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Mais voir ce mur n'était pas ce qui la terrifia. Sur le mur, il y avait un message, comme ceux qu'elle avait écrit. En rouge, comme écrit avec du sang. Et il était écrit : « Son squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la chambre des secrets. ». Le pire message qu'elle avait pu écrire, annonçant sa propre mort. Pourquoi apparaissait-il maintenant ?

Elle s'appuya au mur, puis s'effondra en pleurant. C'est ce moment que choisis Dean Thomas pour arriver. Pourquoi lui ? Il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui…

Il vit alors le message.

-Oh, Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il la prit dans ses bras. Trop effondrée pour s'en arracher, elle le laissa faire. Mais voilà que la Grande Salle se vidait, que les élèves rentrait dans le dortoir. Et ils les trouvèrent là. Automatiquement, Dean se leva, aidant Ginny.

-Ginny ?

Harry arrivait du côté opposé.

Ginny l'aperçut, et soudain baissa les yeux sur sa chemise. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-COMMENT AS-TU PU ? COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CELA ?

-Mais… eux…

-JE TE DETESTE ! cria-t-elle.

Hermione arriva alors. Et elle vit aussi ce qu'avait vu Ginny sur Harry. Elle secoua la tête.

-Et moi qui croyais que tu l'aimais !

Elle prit Ginny par le bras et l'amena plus loin.

-Tu l'as vu toi aussi ? demanda celle-ci. Tu as vu aussi la peinture sur sa chemise ?

-Oui.

Ce qu'elles avaient vu, c'était une tache de peinture rouge, pareil à celle du mur. Ainsi, c'était Harry qui avait écrit ce message sur le mur ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, et pourtant…


	12. Doutes

Chapitre 12 : « Doutes. »

|Ainsi, c'était Harry qui avait écrit ce message sur le mur ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, et pourtant…|

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. Tout va s'arranger. Ce n'est pas Tom Jedusor qui est en cause, tu n'as rien fait.

Hermione essayait de calmer Ginny. Celle-ci était vraiment perdue. Comment Harry avait-il pu faire cela ?

-Ce n'est pas Tom Jedusor, répéta Hermione. C'est…

-C'est Harry, compléta Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?

-Ce n'est peut-être pas lui.

Dean entra dans la pièce. Il était resté avec Ginny pour la calmer avec Hermione.

-Ginny, si ce n'est pas lui, alors qui ? Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

-Ce n'est pas Harry ! Mon meilleur ami n'aurait jamais fait ça à Ginny !

-Très bien. Toi, qui es si intelligente, trouve le coupable et on dira alors que ce n'est pas Harry. Mais en attendant, c'est Harry Potter qui a écrit ce message.

Hermione secoua la tête et sortit. Il était maintenant plus de minuit. Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir du château, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle se dirigea vers le lac.

Drago essayait de réfléchir, ou du moins d'aligner deux idées à la fois. Il n'aurait pas dû faire cela à la Weasley, alias Ginny bien-sûr. Il avait changé. Il n'était plus le même Drago Malefoy qu'avant. Mais il n'était pas non plus devenu un saint. Et la perspective de rendre Potter jaloux et faible suffisait à l'encourager pour les messages au mur. Ce n'était pas directement lui qui avait fait ça, mais… il n'était pas innocent non plus.

Et puis il y avait elle. Granger, Hermione Granger. Pourquoi son cœur avait-il battu lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il y a quelques temps, dans son appartement ? Pourquoi avait-il ressentit l'obligation de l'aider avec son appartement ? Il y avait une explication, bien-sûr, mais Drago ne l'accepterait jamais. DU moins, par pour le moment.

Il était assis au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau. Il aimait bien venir ici, sachant que sa salle commune était sous le lac, il n'était pas loin de ses… origines : Serpentard.

Hermione s'approcha du lac. Soudain, elle vit que quelqu'un y était déjà. Un homme, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans l'obscurité. Elle voulut d'abord le laisser tranquille, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle fit un ou deux pas, discrètement. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, et elle ne voulait pas tomber ou s'embrocher dans le noir. Elle préférait donc avancer lentement.

L'homme était grand, assez musclé. C'était un élève, il était assez jeune. Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle voyait dans le noir et de derrière l'homme. Il avait l'air beau, grand.

« Il a vraiment l'air beau », pensa-t-elle en s'approchant encore.

Ses cheveux étaient clair, plutôt blonds. Et plus elle s'avançait, plus il paraissait blond clair, blond… platine. Elle s'avança encore, les cheveux s'éclaircirent en peu plus. Et il avait un costume de luxe, du genre de ce que portait Dr…

-Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je viens de qualifier Drago Malefoy de « vraiment beau » !

Elle se disait cela intérieurement, bien-sûr, pour ne pas se faire repérer de Drago Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était… beau. Il avait des cheveux uniques, qu'il tirait de son père, malheureusement. Il avait des yeux gris-bleus magnifiques, et il était grand et costaud. Pas étonnant que Pansy s'accrochait tellement à lui !

-Non mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ! Je ne le trouve ni beau, ni costaud. Bon, si, un peu. Mais c'est Drago Malefoy, quoi ! Ressaisis-toi Hermione ! De toute façon, tu ne l'aime pas. Il est juste… il est juste magnifique, ok. Mais c'est Malefoy !

Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle le détestait. Aucun rapport ! Complètement l'opposé. Ouf, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Mais une petite voix railleuse cria en elle :

-Mais n'avais-tu pas confondu l'amour et la haine avec un certain Ronald Weasley ?

Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ? Non, impossible. Vraiment, c'est impossible.

Drago Malefoy, d'ailleurs, se levait. Il se dirigeait vers Hermione !

-Oh, non, vite ! pensa-t-elle.

Elle se cacha derrière un arbre, il passa devant elle. Elle eut l'impression qu'il l'avait vu, pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas.


	13. Le lac

Chapitre 13 : « Le lac. »

|Elle se cacha derrière un arbre, il passa devant elle. Elle eut l'impression qu'il l'avait vu, pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas.|

Une fois qu'il fut partit, elle s'avança vers la rive du lac. Il faisait vraiment sombre, elle ne voyait presque pas l'eau dans cette obscurité. Elle s'assit sur une grosse pierre, en pensant :

-Il fait chaud pour ce mois de septembre. C'est bizarre.

Elle eut soudain une envie pour le moins étrange : se baigner dans le lac. Elle se leva d'un coup, enlevant son haut. Elle enleva aussi son pantalon, et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements, devant le lac, à minuit. Quoi de plus normal ! Elle courut jusqu'à l'eau, et plongea.  
L'eau était fraîche, mais rafraichissante. Elle se mit sur le dos, et éclata de rire. Ça faisait du bien d'enlever sa carapace d'intello. Elle était courageuse, et quelque fois folle aussi, mais tout le monde pensait qu'elle n'avait de bien que l'intelligence. Certes, elle était intelligente. Mais personne ne s'était donc demander pourquoi elle n'était pas à Serdaigle, dans ce cas ? Elle, elle connaissait la réponse.

« Parce que j'ai plus de courage que d'intelligence quand il le faut », pensa-t-elle.

Elle avança encore dans l'eau. Elle n'avait plus pied à présent.

-Il faut du courage, dit en elle la petite voix railleuse, pour aller se baigner dans le lac du calamar géant ! ».

Soudain, l'eau trembla. Hermione réalisa ce que la voix venait de dire. Le calamar géant ! Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Se baigner dans le lac, à minuit !

Elle commença à nager pour regagner la rive, mais elle fut tirée en arrière par le monstre.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! cria-t-elle.

Mais personne ne l'entendrait. Le lac était situé loin du château, et entre les deux, il y avait la forêt. Soudain, le calamar la tira encore plus, jusqu'à l'enfoncer sous l'eau.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle remuait les bras, tentant de remonter à la surface, mais le calamar la retenait, sans pour autant l'amener encore plus bas. Il lui fallait de l'air ! Mais elle sentait qu'elle ne tenait plus. Elle allait bientôt sombrer dans l'inconscience, voir dans la mort. Elle vit alors un éclair vert jaillir, passait au-dessus de l'eau et atteindre le calamar. Elle sentit que sa jambe se libérait, mais c'était trop tard. Elle ferma les yeux, pour peut-être ne plus jamais les rouvrir.


	14. Hors de l'eau

Chapitre 14 : « Hors de l'eau. »

|Elle ferma les yeux, pour peut-être ne plus jamais les rouvrir.|

« Journal de Poudlard : HERMIONE GRANGER, INCOSCIENTE AU BORD DU LAC.

Hermione Granger a été retrouvée ce matin au bord du lac par Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. « Elle était déjà inconsciente, affirme ce dernier. On ne sait rien de ce qui lui est arrivé ». Mais nous, reporters au Journal de Poudlard, nous en savons un peu plus. Transportée à l'infirmerie d'urgence, Hermione a été examinée par madame Pomfresh, qui a tout de suite conclut qu'elle s'était noyée. Son état est grave, elle est dans un profond coma, et rien ne dit qu'elle se réveillera. Harry Potter, le célèbre héros de cette guerre, accuse Malefoy d'être responsable de ce qui arrive. « C'est lui, nous confie-t-il. Hermione est très intelligente, elle savait que le lac était dangereux. Jamais elle n'y serait allée. ». Pourtant, les deux Serpentard affirment fermement n'avoir rien fait. « Es-ce qu'on l'aurait ramené ici si c'était nous qui l'avions noyé ? nous dit Blaise. ». Drago Malefoy, lui, ne dit presque rien durant la totalité de notre interview. Aurait-il quelque chose à cacher ? Nous vous tiendrons informé rapidement. »

Drago jeta le journal à terre. Comment osaient-ils dire qu'il avait fait ça à Hermione ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien ! Et cela lui retombait dessus ! La prochaine fois, il n'aura qu'à laisser Hermione se noyer !

Il l'avait vu, derrière un arbre, près du lac. Elle avait voulu se cacher. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il était juste passé. Pourtant, il avançait lentement. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car il n'aurait pas entendu le cri qu'elle avait poussé, sinon. Il s'était dépêché de retourner au lac, et il l'avait vu disparaitre sous l'eau. Automatiquement, il avait sorti sa baguette, et tué le calamar. Il avait nagé vers elle, la ramenant sur la rive. Et, comme un idiot, il l'avait laissé là. Ce n'était pas de l'idiotie, mais de la fierté. Il n'aurait pas ramené Hermione au château, parce que certain lui aurait demandé pourquoi il avait sauvé cette fille au sang impur.

C'était à cause de sa fierté qu'elle lutait maintenant pour vivre.

-Quel idiot ! pensa-t-il. Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas ramené tout de suite ? Elle serait vivante !

Il se jura de ne plus jamais laissé sa fierté l'emportait sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. 

Hermione était dans le coma. Elle risquait de mourir de minutes en minutes. Madame Pomfresh s'affairait autour d'elle, préparant potions et remèdes.

-Poussez-vous ! dit-elle. Je dois lui donnait cette potion !

Harry et Ron, s'écartèrent, suivis de Luna, Neville, Seamus et Ginny.

Ils étaient tous inquiets pour Hermione.

-Je vais tuer Malefoy, dit Harry.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas lui, dit Luna. Elle s'en sortira, elle a survécu à la guerre.

Harry n'était pas convaincu mais il acquiesça quand même.

-C'est le dernier remède que je peux proposer, Minerva, dit soudain l'infirmière.

La directrice était entrée sans que personne ne la voie.

-Essayons-le, et prions pour qu'elle se réveille, répondit-elle.

Madame Pomfresh amena une fiole grise à la bouche d'Hermione. Elle lui administra le remède, puis porta ses mains devant elle en priant Merlin de la réveiller.

Tous attendirent durant deux heures. Aucun ne partit. Ils voulaient être là lorsqu'elle le réveillerait. Si elle se réveillait, bien sûr. La potion de Madame Pomfresh agissait en une heure trente. Hermione aurait dû se réveiller il y a une demi-heure déjà.

-Aller, dit Harry. S'il te plait Hermione !

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle recracha de l'eau, puis se releva lentement.

Tous applaudirent.

-Hermione ! lança Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Doucement, répondit-elle. J'ai mal à la tête, c'est normal ?

-Oui. Mais tu es vivante !

Elle passa la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle allait guérir vite en quelques jours. Quelques potions suffiraient.

Pourtant, malgré cette bonne nouvelle, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se demandait qui l'avait sauvé, qui avait lancé cet éclair vert avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le coma. Et puis elle avait froid. Où était donc son écharpe verte ? Elle l'avait laissé au lac. Pourtant, Harry ne l'avais pas trouvé.

Elle s'endormit dans le froid, sans son écharpe.


	15. Annonces

Chapitre 15 : « Annonces. »

|Elle s'endormit dans le froid, sans son écharpe.|

-Nous souhaitons donc, en ce 5 septembre, un bon retour parmi nous à Hermione Granger ! 

McGonagall s'arrêta de parler, puis applaudit. Beaucoup suivirent, surtout dans la maison Gryffondor. 

-D'autres part, reprit-elle, je voudrais savoir qui a tué le calamar géant, et sauvé Miss Granger par la même occasion.

Personne ne leva la main, disant « C'est moi ! », comme Hermione l'aurait espéré. 

-Personne ? Bien. Tant pis. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Les professeurs et moi-même avons décidés qu'il y aurait, dans deux jours, un bal de rentrée. 

Diverses réactions parcoururent la salle. Un bal ? Les filles seraient ravies, mais les garçons un peu moins. 

-Ce sera un bal masqué. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de fête en ce moment. Vendredi soir, ici même, sera organisé le bal. J'espère que vous savez danser ! Bon diner à tous. 

Hermione était ravie. D'une part, parce qu'elle avait enfin pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Et puis, le bal masqué. 

-C'est super ! dit-elle à Harry. 

-Oui, si seulement Ginny… 

-Elle ne pense pas que c'est toi, Harry. Mais elle a vu comme moi la tache de peinture sur ta chemise, et… 

-Attends, quoi ? 

-Ta chemise. Il y avait de la peinture rouge dessus, et du coup on a cru que… 

-Mais la peinture ne vient pas de là ! J'étais en train de repeindre la tour avec Dean avant de vous trouver ! 

-Tu veux dire que… tu as la preuve que tu es innocent ? 

-Oui ! Il suffit de demander à Dean et il confirmera ! 

Il se leva, entrainant Hermione avec lui. 

-Viens, allons-y tout de suite ! 

Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs jusqu'aux cachots, puis entrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. 

-Dean ? Appela Harry. 

-Oui ? 

Dean apparut, suivi de Ginny. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? demanda celle-ci. 

-Dean, tu te rappelles dimanche ? Après les cours de rentrée, on a repeint la tour. J'étais avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? 

-Non. Tu es parti en même temps que Ron. 

-Mais non ! Je suis resté environ une demi-heure après ! Tu étais là, tu m'as vu ! 

-Non. Tu es parti une heure avant moi, avant que je ne trouve Ginny, pleurant dans le couloir devant le message de sang. 

-Mais… dis-leur ! Dis-leur que j'étais avec toi ! 

-Je ne vais pas mentir. 

Harry se tourna vers Ginny. 

-Ginny, ce n'est pas moi ! Je te le jure ! Je t'aime et… je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça ! 

Ginny baissa la tête. Elle voulait tellement le croire ! Mais Dean disait avoir raison ici. Qui croire, maintenant ? 

Hermione s'éclipsa pour les laisser parler seuls. Elle devait réfléchir elle aussi. 

Soudain, une idée lui vint. 

-La Salle Mémoire ! Je ne l'ai pas encore visitée ! 

Elle s'y rendit aussitôt. A la droite de la Grande Salle, elle trouva une porte en fer noir. Elle tourna la poignée mais rien ne se produisit. La porte était fermée 

-Elle ouvre demain. 

McGonagall se trouvait derrière elle. 

-Mais je veux bien t'ouvrir avant. 

-Je peux attendre, répondit Hermione. 

La directrice ouvrit tout de même la porte. 

-Vas-y. 

Hermione entra, après l'avoir remerciée. Les murs étaient gris, et recouverts de cadres. Beaucoup de cadres. A sa droite il y avait de petites cadres blancs, représentant les portraits d'élèves de l'école.

Elle reconnaissait parmi tous les cadres le portrait de Lavande Brown. Elle trouva pareil à sa gauche. Devant elle, des cadres un peu plus grands étaient accrochés au mur.  
Elle s'approcha… et s'effondra en pleurant. 

Les cadres représentaient les personnes mortes à cause de Voldemort. Tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour les autres. Tous ceux qui étaient morts pour eux. 

Fred Weasley. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. James et Lily Potter. Siruis Black. Severus Rogue. Albus Dumbledore. 

-Merci, murmura-t-elle. Merci. 

Elle s'éloigna, s'essuyant les yeux. 

Drago se trouvait dans la salle commune quand Ginny y entra, suivie de Dean et Harry. Elle semblait indécise. 

-Lequel de vous deux je dois croire maintenant, hein ? 

-Moi ! répondirent les deux autres. 

Drago ricana. Il savait qui elle devait croire, bien-sûr. Ginny se tourna vers lui. 

-Tu as quelque chose à dire ? lui demanda-t-elle. 

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Aussitôt, son expression changea, apssant de l'indécision à la colère. Elle pointa Dean du doigt. 

-Comment as-tu pu… 

Et elle se jeta sur lui. Harry la retint, s'efforçant de la calmer. 

-Que lui as-tu dit ? demanda Dean à Drago. 

-Oh, rien. Mais les masques tombent tous un jour, Dean. Ils auraient su que tu nous avais demandé d'écrire ce message au mur. 

Tous restèrent bouche bée, et il en profita pour s'éclipser. 

Il avait dit à Ginny la vérité. Tant pis. Et Harry le laisserait sûrement tranquille, maintenant. Et puis il avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Comme le bal masqué. Avec qui y aller ? Pansy ? Hors de question. 

-C'est l'occasion rêvée, pensa-t-il. Ou un bal idiot. Ou l'occasion rêvée. Ou un bal id… STOP ! 

Il devenait fou. Que fallait-il faire ? Si seulement il pouvait ne pas y aller. Mais il devait y aller pour… pourquoi devait-il y aller ? Ah, oui. Il avait promis à Blaise de s'amuser et de se détendre.  
Il en avait bien besoin, mais en avait-il envie ? Oui et non. ? Il pensait surtout à autre chose.  
Drago entra dans son dortoir et s'assit sur son lit. 

Vérifiant que personne ne le voyait, il se pencha er sortit de sa valise une écharpe qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une écharpe verte.


	16. Quand les masques tombent

Chapitre 16 : « Quand les masques tombent. »

|Vérifiant que personne ne le voyait, il se pencha er sortit de sa valise une écharpe qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une écharpe verte.|

Hermione sortit de son cours d'histoire de la magie. C'était le dernier cours de la journée, et ce soir, il y avait le bal. Hermione n'avait personne pour l'y amener. Harry y allait avec Ginny, et hors de question d'y aller avec Ron. Elle avait une robe que sa mère lui avait offerte avant qu'elle ne parte.

Elle mettrait celle-là, même si personne ne l'accompagnerait. Quant au masque, il y en avait en vente pour l'occasion dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'y dirigea donc pour en acheter un.

Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Grands, petits et de toutes couleurs. Quel que soit leur forme ou leur taille, ils étaient tous superbes. Il lui en fallait un rouge pour être assortis à sa robe. Elle choisit un masque sertis de quelques rubis.

C'était Seamus qui tenait le stand de vente.

-Seamus ? appela Hermione. Combien vaut celui-ci ?

Elle lui montra le masque de son choix.

-25 galions.

-25 galions pour un masque ? Mais c'est cher !

-Oui… Tu as combien ?

-Seulement 10 galions.

Déçue, elle s'apprêta à en choisir un simple, uni, quand Seamus lui dit :

-Attends ! J'avais oublié, mais quelqu'un en a payé un pour toi ! Il y a aussi un mot.

Il lui tendit une petite boite en carton. Dedans, elle trouva un masque rouge, encore plus beau que celui qu'elle avait choisi. Elle trouva aussi un mot qui disait : « J'espère qu'il te plaira ». Il n'était pas signé.

-Qui a laissé ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Un élève qui m'a dit « Pour Hermione Granger. Ne lui dites rien de moi. ». Désolé, mais je lui ai dit que je ne dirais rien, alors…

-Je comprends. Merci quand même.

Il sourit puis s'occupa d'un autre élève. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à son dortoir. Qui aurait bien pu lui offrir ce masque ? Ron ? Sûrement pas. Alors… qui ? 

Le bal arrivait à grands pas, l'euphorie grandissait peu à peu. Les filles enfilaient des robes, les garçons des costumes. La Grande Salle se transformait, remplaçant tables et bancs par une grande piste de danse. Des rideaux aux couleurs d'automne s'accrochaient aux grandes fenêtres, et le ciel de la salle prenait de jolies couleurs.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione se préparait. Elle sortit de sa valise une robe rouge en bustier, couvertes de plumes en bas, à partir de la taille. Elle était magnifique. Hermione détacha ses cheveux humides et enfila une paire d'escarpins noirs. Enfin, elle sortit de sa boite le masque de rubis. Il y avait même une plume en haut à droite, si bien que le masque allait parfaitement avec sa robe. L'inconnu n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Elle l'attacha derrière sa tête, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.  
Beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et elle en était ravie. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Tous masqués, ils dansaient ou s'amusaient devant le buffet. Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué comme une personne masquée devenait méconnaissable. On reconnaissait à peine les personnes qu'on connaissait le mieux. Ginny avait des cheveux uniques, Ron également. Harry conservait sa cicatrice, malgré son masque bleu. On pouvait aussi reconnaitre Luna grâce à ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Hermione ! appela Harry.

-Harry, ça va ?

-A merveille ! Tu es magnifique ! Ton masque est vraiment unique !

-Merci !

Elle se garda bien de préciser qu'un inconnu le lui avait offert.

Drago enfila son costume et attacha sur son visage le masque noir qu'il avait acheté. Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle où beaucoup de monde déjà dansait et s'amusait. Il rejoignit Blaise près du buffet.

-Tu es venu avec qui ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Personne. Je ne suis venu uniquement parce que je te l'avais promis.

-Personne ? Le grand Drago Malefoy est venu seul ?

-Le grand Drago Malefoy ne t'a rien demandé. Je ne peux pas venir avec celle que je veux, donc…

-Pansy ? Tu l'as plaquée, mais elle t'aurait pardonné !

Je ne parle pas d'elle. Laisse tomber. 

Le discours du professeur McGonagall résonna dans la salle à 21 heures. La directrice annonça une série de slows.

Hermione se leva et rejoignit la piste de danse. Elle n'avait personne avec qui danser. Elle était seule sur la piste. Finalement, ce fut avec Seamus qu'elle dansa le premier slow. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Seamus lu sourit puis changea de partenaire, comme l'avait demandé McGonagall. Hermione se retrouva dans les bras d'Harry, sans trop savoir comment elle y était arrivée. A la fin du deuxième slow, Harry retourna avec Ginny et Hermione se retrouva seule.  
Une main l'attrapa. L'homme était étrange. Il était masqué, un peu normal dans un bal masqué (d'où le nom…). Mais ce qui le rendait différent, c'était la capuche qu'il portait sur la tête. On ne voyait pas bien ses cheveux. Il était blond, plutôt foncé d'après ce qu'Hermione pouvait voir. Néanmoins, impossible de savoir qui il était. Il dansait bien, elle se laissa entrainer. Mais petit à petit, il s'écartait de la piste. Hermione ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque l'inconnu ouvrit une porte qui débouchait sur une petite pièce rectangulaire. L'inconnu y entra, entrainant Hermione avec lui. Hermione ne refusa pas. Aurait-elle dû ?

L'inconnu la lâcha, se retourna et ferma la porte. Puis il se retourna, retirant sa capuche noire.  
Hermione eut un choc. Elle aurait reconnu ses cheveux entre mille. Ils étaient… blonds platine.  
Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle. Même avec le masque elle le reconnaissait.

Il porta ses mains à sa tête et détacha son masque noir, le laissant heurter le sol.

-Quand les masques tombent, dit-il, le monde se dévoile. La vérité éclate au grand jour.

Il marqua une pause, regardant Hermione qui semblait pétrifiée.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureux, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et pourtant… Tu n'es pas la personne la plus intelligente que j'ai connue, Hermione.

Elle crut avoir mal entendue. Ce n'est pas le plus beau compliment qu'on lui ait dit.

-Parce que tu n'as pas vu, tu n'as pas compris combien je t'aimais.

Il sortit un flacon contenant un liquide de couleur nacrée.

-De l'Amortentia.

Il lui tendit le flacon :

-Que sens-tu ?

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et prit le flacon. Elle sentait une odeur d'eau salée et de vieux meubles. Pourtant elle ne dit rien. Drago reprit la parole :

-Tu sais ce que je sens, moi ? Je sens une odeur de pêche et de fleurs.

« C'est… mon parfum…? ».

-Exactement ce que je sens que je tiens dans mes mains ton écharpe verte.

Il s'arrêta. Hermione semblait toujours pétrifiée. Drago, lui, retenait son souffle, attendant sa réponse.

-C'est… toi qui m'a sauvée ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramenée ?

Elle semblait un peu vexée.

-Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser là-bas ! Tu aurais pu… mourir.

Il s'attendait à la voir partir, vexée qu'il ne l'ait pas amené tout de suite au château. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fit :

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Il sourit.

-De rien.

Ils restèrent là, à se sourire, pendant quelques minutes. Lequel des deux aurait le courage d'aller plus loin ? Le courage, là était la question. Drago avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage déjà. Et Hermione n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien.

Elle s'avança vers lui, enlevant brutalement son masque de rubis. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis fougueusement. Quand elle se détacha de lui, ce fut à regret.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un des deux reprenait les mots de l'autre.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Drago dit :

-Je t'aime. Je le sais depuis longtemps déjà. Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

-Moi aussi, dit Hermione. Depuis que tu as débarqué chez moi en pleine nuit. Mais à ce moment-là, je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte.

-J'ai débarqué chez toi grâce à un objet bizarre.

Avant, il aurait dit « à cause » d'un objet bizarre. Mais il avait changé depuis.

Il lui décrivit l'objet.

-C'est le déluminateur de Ron ! Il s'en était servi pour me retrouver. Cet objet nous amène vers la personne que l'on aime le plus.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est chez toi que j'ai atterri.

Elle sourit.

-Merci pour le masque de rubis, dit Hermione.

Elle ramassa son masque et le lui montra.

-Il est magnifique, dit-elle.

-Non.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Ce n'est pas le masque qui est magnifique, dit-il.

Elle sourit. Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder en souriant.

Soudain, un cri retenti. Un cri perçant, provenant de la Grande Salle.


	17. Enlèvement

Chapitre 17 : « Enlèvement. »

|Soudain un cri retentit. Un cri perçant, provenant de la Grande Salle.|

Hermione attrapa la main de Drago, soudain terrifiée. Ce cri… Il exprimait tellement de peur ! Elle se figea et interrogea Drago du regard. 

-Reste là, lui dit-il. 

Il sortit de la petite salle, qui se trouvait être la Salle-Sur-Demande.  
Hermione s'assit dans un coin, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Le cri l'avait glacée.

Drago arriva dans la Grande Salle et sortit sa baguette. Tous les élèves étaient figés de peur, et certains s'enfuyaient en courant. En le voyant, une élève de première année prit peur et le montra du doigt. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent, mais peu de temps. Drago se demanda ce qui se passait.

-Chers élèves, dit soudain une voix. Je suis fière de vous annoncer que votre chère directrice est… morte ! 

Un rire sadique emplit la pièce. 

« Non, non ! pensa Drago. Elle est morte ! Ce n'est pas elle ! ». Ces pires craintes ressurgissaient en quelques secondes. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elles se confirmèrent. 

-Drago chéri ! dit la voix lorsque Drago s'avança au milieu de la salle. Viens donc me rejoindre, enfin ! 

Ses membres se figèrent, mais il trouva le courage d'avancer jusqu'au bout de la pièce. 

-Quelle bonne nouvelle de te voir vivant ! 

De nouveau, le rire sadique emplit la salle. Et ce rire, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le possédait. 

-Be… 

-Be ? Moi, c'est Bellatrix, Drago. Be, je ne connais pas. 

-Bellatrix ? 

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, neveu ! 

Elle haussa la voix et dit : 

-Le premier qui résiste meurt. Suis-je assez claire ? 

Elle jeta sur l'assemblée un regard glacial et sélectionna sa victime. 

-Toi ! Vient ici. 

Une petite fille d'environ 12 ans s'approcha craintivement de Bellatrix. 

-Avada Kedavra ! dit celle-ci. 

La petite fille se cabra, puis s'effondra sur le sol. Pétrifiée. Immobile. Morte. 

Drago grimaça. Elle n'avait rien fait. 

-Bien, dit Bellatrix. Drago, nous partons. 

-Quoi ? 

-J'ai dit : nous partons. Je laisse ici dix Mangemorts. Et j'emporte un prisonnier. Hum… Qui veut venir ? 

Bien évidemment, personne ne leva la main. 

-Toi ! 

C'était Ron Weasley qu'elle avait choisi. 

-Ron Weasley, c'est ça ? Aller, tu viens avec nous. 

-Non ! cria Harry. Ron ! 

Mais Harry était ligoté soigneusement, afin d'éviter qu'il ne se rebelle. Et pas seulement lui. Ginny, Neville, Luna… Tous étaient ligotés ou entre les mains d'un Mangemort. Bellatrix était prévoyante. 

Elle attrapa Ron et se dirigea vers la sortie. 

-Pas de pitié ! cria-t-elle à ses alliés. 

Drago la suivit. Elle aurait trouvé suspect qu'il ne le fasse pas. 

-Drago, tu veux emmener un prisonnier ? 

Il resta sans voix, mais il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. 

-Oui, je veux bien. Il y a assez de place là où on va ? 

-Hum… Non, on prend un dragon, puisque je ne peux plus transplaner. Donc, il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'y en ait qu'un. Je vais laisser celui-là ici. 

Elle lâcha Ron mais le ligota quand même. 

-Va chercher ton prisonnier avec Amycus, et retrouve-moi ici dans cinq minutes. 

Il hocha la tête et s'élança, suivi du Mangemort. 

Il courut jusqu'à trouver enfin un mur vide. Il passa devant trois fois, devant le regard interrogateur d'Amycus. 

Enfin, la porte apparut et il entra brusquement. 

Hermione attendit de longues minutes, seule. Elle n'entendait plus rien maintenant, elle avait de plus en plus peur. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago. Et Amycus Carrow. 

Elle écarquilla les yeux. 

Drago l'attrapa par le col et dit : 

-Avance ! 

Il la jeta devant lui, elle tomba au sol. 

-Aller ! 

Elle se mit à courir mais Amycus l'attrapa. 

-Avance, on t'a dit. 

Elle suivit Drago jusqu'à… Bellatrix. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? pensa-t-elle. Oh, mais je suis idiote ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé, il… Il voulait juste m'amenait ! Me… capturer ! Malefoy, espèce de… ». 

-Oh, très bon choix ! dit Bellatrix en la voyant. Je m'en occuperais personnellement ! 

Drago la fit monter sur un dragon noir et ils décollèrent tous les quatre ! Drago, Bellatrix, Amycus et elle.


	18. Lettre à Harry

Chapitre 18 : « Lettre à Harry. »

|Drago la fit monter sur un dragon noir et ils décollèrent tous les quatre ! Drago, Bellatrix, Amycus et elle.|

Deux heures plus tard, le dragon passa au-dessus d'un grand manoir. Le manoir des Malefoy. 

-On ne va pas là ? s'écria Drago pour couvrir le bruit du vent. 

-Non ! répondit Bellatrix. Ton père et ta mère nous attendent autre part. 

Hermione se figea. Les parents de Drago ? Elle aurait dût s'en douter. Mais non, au lieu de ça, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un Mangemort odieux et magnifique. Il était extrêmement beau, surtout quand le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds. 

Enfin, une heure après avoir survolé le manoir de Drago, le dragon se posa. Il y avait une grande clairière, mais rien autour. Aucun maison, aucun manoir, rien.  
Bellatrix s'avança lentement, puis effectua des gestes avec sa baguette. Un grand manoir apparut, caché au paravent par un sortilège puissant. Encore quelque chose qu'Hermione aurait dû deviner.  
Hermione fut poussé en avant par Drago, qui l'enferma dans une cellule au sous-sol, et partit sans se retourner. 

Drago s'enferma dans une chambre et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il pleura. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues, il ne fit rien pour les cacher. Bellatrix était de retour. Sa tante monstrueuse qui le forçait à tuer, à mutiler et à torturer. Une fois, elle l'avait forcé à torturer une petite fille de cinq ans, qui n'avait rien fait. Il lui avait lancé à contre cœur une centaine de Doloris, et après lui avoir dit que tout était fini, il lui avait lancé un Sectumsempra qui l'avait tué dans la souffrance. Bellatrix aimait bien le concept « Espérer pour mieux tomber ». Chaque fois qu'elle avait une victime, elle lui faisait croire que tout était fini, qu'elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Et après une longue minute, elle la tuer violemment. 

-Drago ? dit la voix de sa mère. 

Il sécha rapidement ses larmes et alla ouvrir la porte. Sa mère, vêtue de noir comme à son habitude, entra dans la chambre. 

-Drago, tu as pleuré ? 

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le lit aux cotés de Drago. 

-Oui. Je sais que Bellatrix va encore me demander de tuer, et je ne veux pas. Plus jamais je ne tuerais. PLUS JAMAIS ! 

-Alors va-t'en. Pars loin d'ici. 

-Elle me retrouvera. 

-Non, tu pourrais survivre loin d'ici Drago ! 

-Je ne peux pas partir. 

Son ton signifiait clairement que la conversation était close. Sa mère se leva et partit. Drago décidé d'écrire une lettre à un certain Harry. 

« Harry, 

Tu sais que j'ai avec moi Hermione. Je la garde prisonnière, et j'espère que tu ne tenteras pas de la récupérer, toi et Ron. Je sais que tu le feras, mais je pourrais lui faire du mal si j'apprends que vous êtes en route vers là où je me trouve. Soit dit en pensant, n'essayez même pas le manoir, nous n'y sommes pas. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas moi où nous sommes. C'est en Angleterre, ça c'est sûr. Mais après tout, tu ne vas pas faire toutes les forêts de l'Angleterre pour me trouver, non ? J'aime bien te narguer Harry. Je sais aussi que quelqu'un d'autre lira cette lettre avant toi, puisque le courrier est surveillé. (Cette personne a intérêt à autorisé le remise de cette lettre, ou elle aura à faire à mon père. Quiquonque m'empêchera d'énerver Harry le paiera cher.).  
Revenons-en aux faits. Harry, je voudrais savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour venir jusqu'ici ? Parce que le manoir, tu vois, est bien dissimulé et ta magie blanche ne suffira jamais. Tu crois vraiment avoir une chance face à Bellatrix Lestrange ? Ahana, quelle drôle de blague. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'envoyer chaque jour une lettre pour te dire comment Hermione souffre d'être ici, et si par bonheur elle est torturée, tu seras le premier (après moi bien sûr) à le savoir. 

Sur-ce, bonne nuit (Tu devines sûrement mon sourire sadique derrière ces paroles. Saches que tu devines bien.)  
D.M » 

Il envoya la lettre et descendit manger, où sa famille l'attendait. Il trouva Bellatrix, son père, sa mère et une petite fille, assis à une table. 

-C'est qui lui ? demanda la petite fille d'un air innocent. 

-C'est ton grand frère, lâcha Lucius.


	19. Annabeth

Chapitre 19 : « Annabeth. »

|-C'est ton grand frère, lâcha Lucius.|

-Pardon ? s'écria Drago. 

-C'est ta sœur, expliqua Narcissa. Nous l'avons confié pendant la guerre à des sorciers des Etats-Unis. Nous venons de la récupérer. 

-Mais… quand est-ce qu'elle est née ? 

-L'année où nous t'avons laissé à Poudlard durant Noël. Elle a 5 ans maintenant. 

Drago était abasourdi. Une sœur ? De 5 ans ? Il se laissa tomber sur cette chaise et passa une main sur son front. 

-Drago ? demanda Bellatrix. Comment va ta prisonnière ? 

-Je… Je ne sais pas. 

-Puis-je la torturer ? 

-NON ! 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. 

-C'est MA prisonnière. 

-D'accord, d'accord. Calme-toi Drago. Je n'irais pas m'en occuper, voilà tout. 

Il se leva. Il n'avait rien mangé, tant pis. Il monta dans sa chambre où un hibou déposait une lettre sur son lit. Il s'y précipita. 

« Cher Drago Malefoy, 

J'ai reçu ta lettre et tu dois savoir que je te hais. Oui, je ferais tout pour retrouver Hermione, quoique tu fasses. Je sais qu'elle est en danger. Par où commencer ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je te hais Malefoy ! Je te hais ! La cabane hurlante tremble tellement la haine que je te porte me dépasse. J'y viendrais jeudi, et je te haïrais toujours autant. Je ne prendrais même pas la peine d'aller à la Grande Salle à 20h, je sais que je n'aurais pas faim, en voyant tous ces Mangemorts… J'espère que tu as une preuve qu'Hermione est en vie, je ne voudrais pas m'enfuir pour rien.  
Je te souhaite une mauvaise journée,  
H.P » 

Drago sourit et s'empressa de bruler la lettre. Il descendit ensuite aux cachots. 

Hermione ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là. Peut-être une heure, peut-être un jour, peut-être un mois. Elle avait faim, froid. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Elle reconnaitrait ses cheveux entre mille. Blond platine. Elle se dépêcha de s'allonger et fit semblant de dormir. Drago s'approcha de la cellule mais n'y entra pas. Il la regarda de longues minutes. Cela lui parut une éternité. Quand est-ce que ce traitre se déciderait à partir ? Enfin, il se retourna, et Hermione murmura d'une vois presque inaudible : 

-Traitre. 

Drago sortit des cachots, l'esprit ailleurs ; il était sûr d'avoir entendu ce qu'Hermione avait dit. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Nous étions mercredi, autrement dit il allait devoir attendre un jour avant d'agir. En attendant, il devait trouver quelque chose à faire. 

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même quand la petite fille passa devant lui. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena dans la chambre. 

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il. 

-Annabeth. 

-Et quel âge as-tu ? 

-J'ai 5 ans. Pourquoi tu pleures ? 

Drago se regarda dans un miroir et vit qu'il pleurait. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. 

-Je suis triste. 

-C'est à cause de moi ? 

-Non, c'est à cause de ce que Bellatrix t'a fait. 

-Mais elle est gentille Bella. Elle m'apprend des sorts de magie et moi je peux même faire apparaitre quelqu'un. 

-C'est pour ça que je suis triste. Tu vas devenir comme Bella. 

-Gentille ? 

-Non, méchante. Bella est méchant. 

Il sortit d'un tiroir un petit objet noir. 

-Tu vois ceci ? Avant, je ne savais pas à quoi il servait. Mais depuis, quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi m'a dit : cet objet nous amène à la personne que nous aimons le plus. 

-Alors je pourrais aller où je veux avec ? 

-Tu pourrais aller aux cotés de la personne que tu aimes le plus. Et je veux que tu t'en, serves si un jour ce que Bella te fait faire ne te plait pas. 

-D'accord. 

Annabeth tenait dans sa main le déluminateur de son frère. Elle le mit dans sa poche et continua son chemin. 

-Anna ! s'écria Bellatrix Lestrange. 

La petite fille accourut. 

-Anna, aujourd'hui tu vas pouvoir faire tout ce que je t'ai enseigné sur une vraie personne. 

-D'accord, mais je ne vais pas faire mal à quelqu'un hein ? 

-Non, Anna, bien sûr que non. 

Annabeth suivit sa tante jusqu'aux cachots, où une jeune femme était recroquevillée dans son coin. 

-C'est qui ? demanda Annabeth. 

-Hermione Granger, quelqu'un qui ne devrait jamais être née. 

-… 

-Ecoutes moi bien Anna, tu ne dois dire à personne ce qu'on va faire, surtout pas à Drago. Il serait furieux, il ne veut pas qu'on touche à elle. 

Annabeth hocha la tête. Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et cria : 

-Endoloris ! 

Le cri de la jeune femme résonna dans les cachots. Un cri horrible, plein de douleur. Annabeth ne put s'empêcher de se boucher les oreilles. 

-Anna ! Tu dois écouter, et ça doit te faire plaisir d'accord ? 

Anna fit non de la tête, mais Bellatrix l'empoigna par le bras, et elle finit par hocher la tête. 

-Maintenant, tu vas faire pareil que moi d'accord ? 

Annabeth prit la baguette de Bellatrix et la pointa sur Hermione. Mais quelqu'un cria de l'étage au-dessus : 

-BELLATRIX ! 

Bellatrix se releva. 

-Annabeth, tu restes là, d'accord ? 

Et elle monta. Annabeth s'approcha d'Hermione, jusqu'à entrer dans la cellule. Elle approcha lentement sa main, de l'épaule d'Hermione, qui tressaillit à son contact. 

-Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas ? demanda Annabeth innocemment. 

Hermione ne répondit rien. Mais elle vit alors Annabeth sortir un objet qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle releva la tête. 

-Où… Où est-ce que tu... as eu ça ? 

-C'est mon grand frère. Même qu'il a dit que c'est quelqu'un qui compte pour lui qui lui a dit que ça pouvait nous amener vers la personne qu'on aime. 

Les paroles de la petite fille étaient confuses, mais Hermione avait très bien compris. Alors comme ça, elle comptait pour Drago ? Cette petite fille ne pouvait être que sa sœur, elle avait les mêmes cheveux. 

-Tu veux que je te le donne ? Comme ça tu pourras aller voir quelqu'un que tu aimes, c'est Drago qui l'a dit. 

-Non… Je n'irais pas loin. 

Elle aurait pu prendre l'objet, transplaner très loin et ne plus jamais revenir. Mais voilà, la personne qu'elle aimait se trouvait ici même. Elle ne ferait que grimper d'un étage.


	20. Demandes

Chapitre 20 : « Demandes. »

|Elle aurait pu prendre l'objet, transplaner très loin et ne plus jamais revenir. Mais voilà, la personne qu'elle aimait se trouvait ici même. Elle ne ferait que grimper d'un étage.|

-BELLATRIX ! répéta Drago. 

-Dragounet ? dit Bellatrix d'un air moqueur. 

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?! 

Il la plaqua contre un mur, une main sur sa gorge. 

-Je… Je l'ai torturé, bien sûr ! 

-JE T'AVAIS DIT NON ! 

-Drago ! Lâche ta tante ! 

Son père apparut et le fit reculer. 

-Lucius, ton fils devient fou. Il n'a pas assez mutilé ce mois-ci. Tu devrais lui amener deux-trois victimes. 

-Je m'occupe de lui, va-t'en Bella. 

Bellatrix sourit et s'en alla. 

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, reprit Lucius. 

-Mais tout va bien ! ironisa Drago. J'ai une sœur et une tante sadique, un père qui fait les mauvais choix et une mère qui le suit sans même demander pourquoi. Tout va bien ! 

-Ne-parle-pas-de-nous-comme-ça. J'accepte ton retour à la maison, après que tu aies refusé d'épouser la fille de notre choix, alors tu n'as rien à dire. 

-Si. Lâchez-moi un peu. C'est ma vie, ok ? Où est Annabeth ? 

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? 

-Où-est-Annabeth ? 

-Aux cachots je crois. 

Drago écarquilla les yeux et se mit à courir. Il descendit les escaliers plus vite que s'il avait transplané, et trouva Annabeth devant la cellule d'Hermione. 

-Annabeth ? Viens ici, s'il te plait. 

-Chut, elle dort. Tu vas la réveiller. 

-Annabeth, répéta Drago. Viens ici. 

La petite fille recula un peu et rejoignit son frère. 

-Tu as l'air tout triste, dit-elle. 

-C'est parce que je le suis. 

-Pourquoi tu es triste ? 

-Parce que, Annabeth. Parce que. 

-Parce que quoi ? 

Il soupira. La réponse classique d'un enfant. 

-Parce que… quelqu'un que j'aime est en danger, et c'est un peu ma faute. 

-Ah… Mais tu peux la sauver, cette personne non ? 

-Non, je ne peux pas. 

-Mais… alors elle va mourir ? 

Elle commença à pleurer, sans même savoir de qui il s'agissait. 

-Annabeth, ne pleure pas ! C'est moi qui devrais pleurer. 

-Mais… 

-Tu comprendras plus tard. Mais écoutes-moi, je peux te dire que je ferais tout pour la sauver d'accord ? Je ferais tout pour sauver cette personne. 

-T'es le plus gentil Drago. 

-Je ne crois pas, non. 

-Mais tu sais, j'ai entendu papa dire que Pansy était en danger. Mais je sais pas qui c'est, moi. Tu la connais toi ? C'est elle que tu vas sauver ? 

-Je… Oui, c'est elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, Annabeth, personne ne mourra aujourd'hui. 

Elle sourit et remonta les escaliers. Drago se retourna et regarda Hermione, puis monta à son tour, murmurant «bonne nuit » sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il était loin de se douter qu'Hermione, en réalité, ne dormait pas.

Jeudi 19 septembre. Un jour que Drago attendait depuis la veille. Il empoigna son sac à dos, écrivit « je reviens » sur un bout de parchemin et transplana. 

La neige n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard, cela faisait bizarre de voir le village ainsi. Drago se mit en chemin et emprunta un chemin étroit qui menait à une petite cabane. Celle-ci devait être vieux, le plancher tremblait et grinçait sous ses pieds. Il monta au deuxième étage, le premier étant vide. Il vit une porte entrouverte et y entra. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme brun à lunettes, qui possédait une cicatrice au front. 

-Potter, salua-t-il. 

-Malefoy, répondit Harry. 

-Comment as-tu réussi à venir jusqu'ici ? 

-Grâce à Ron. Une petite diversion et je me suis faufilé jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Mais venons-en aux faits. Où est Hermione ? 

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. 

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? 

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, Potter. 

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Malefoy. 

Drago haussa un sourcil et sourit, Harry de même. 

-Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse à toi-même, dit Drago. 

-Je sais. Comment ça, mon aide ? 

-Je… Je sais où est Hermione. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour l'aider à sortir sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne meure. 

-Franchement, je veux bien que tu te sacrifies. 

-Moi aussi, je le voudrais. Mais pas elle. 

-Comment ça, pas elle ? Malefoy, elle te déteste autant que moi. Même plus. 

-Tu es à côté de la plaque, Potter. 

-Et qui me le prouve ? 

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui désigna quelque chose. Comme une preuve.


	21. Arrangement

Chapitre 21 : « Arrangement. »

|Pour toute réponse, Drago lui désigna quelque chose. Comme une preuve.|

Harry vit la preuve. 

-Et… quel rapport avec Hermione ? répondit Harry. 

-J'aurais une question : tu te sers de ton cerveau parfois ?! 

- Viens-en aux faits, Malefoy ! 

Il sera dans sa main l'objet qu'il venait de lui montrer. Une écharpe. Verte. 

-Tu ne te souviens donc pas de cette écharpe ? 

-Non, mais… 

-C'est celle d'Hermione, Potter ! 

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça me prouve ? Que tu lui as volé une écharpe ? 

-Mais tu es complètement débile Potter. Ce n'est pas celle-là qu'Hermione t'a envoyé chercher près du lac quand elle s'est réveillée à l'infirmerie ? 

-Oui, c'est celle-là. Tu l'as volé, c'est ça ? 

-Réveilles-toi Potter. J'ai cette écharpe parce que j'ai… 

Il s'arrêta. Il n'en revenait pas. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il avouerait à Potter avoir sauvé Granger, il aurait traité ce quelqu'un de fou. 

-J'ai… sauvé Hermione. 

Harry sourit, puis… éclata de rire. 

-Pff… Malefoy tu deviens fou ! N'importe quoi. Allez, dis-moi que tu lui as volé, je t'en voudrais pas. 

-MAIS JE NE LUI AI PAS VOLE ! Merde Potter ! Elle est en danger ! 

Harry préféra ne rien répondre, mais Drago voyait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Il soupira et se lança : 

-C'est moi qui ai le déluminateur de Weasmoche. Je l'ai utilisé. Et j'ai atterri chez Hermione. Je l'ai aidé, on s'est même lancé un défi, que j'ai perdu. Puis on est venu à Poudlard. Dans le train elle m'a répété que j'avais perdu. Et puis il y a eu le lac. Je l'ai entendu arriver par derrière mais je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai juste regardé s'avancer. J'ai continué d'avancer lentement. Et je l'ai entendu crier. Le calamar géant était en train de l'avaler. Je l'ai tué. Et j'ai sauvé Hermione. 

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. 

-Si tu veux des preuves, en voici : au bal, elle portait un masque sertis de rubis, avec une plume en haut. Il était rouge, assortis à sa robe rouge en bustier, elle-même couverte de plumes à parti de la taille. Elle portait des escarpins noirs. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et elle était magnifique. Elle… elle a dansé avec ce con de Seamus puis avec toi. Et puis avec un inconnu encapuchonné. Moi. 

Harry avait de grands yeux écarquillés. Il n'en revenait pas non plus. 

-Crois-tu, Potter, que j'aurais retenu tous ses détails si elle n'était pour moi que Granger ? 

-… 

-Non, je ne l'aurais même pas regardé. Mais j'ai changé. Je… 

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. 

-Je l'aime. 

-HEIN ? 

Harry non plus, apparemment. 

-Je… l'aime. 

- JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD ! 

-Heu… calmes-toi. 

-NON ! 

-… 

-Mais comment tu peux l'aimer, elle ? Elle n'aurait pas pu mal tomber ! 

-La ferme Potter ! Elle m'aime aussi, figures-toi ! 

-Ça, j'en doute ! 

-Et bien, vas-y, entre dans ma tête ! Vérifie ! 

-Legilimens ! 

Le jet de lumière frappa Drago et Harry fut projeté dans ses souvenirs. 

Il vit Drago, dans une petite salle avec Hermione. Il jeta son masque au sol, disant « Quand les masques tombent, le monde se dévoile. La vérité éclate au grand jour. » Puis le souvenir accéléra. Hermione et Drago s'embrassant, chacun disant « je t'aime » à l'autre. Il y eut un ensuite un grand bruit. Puis Harry vit Drago emmener Hermione avec Amycus. La vision d'Amycus déclencha un autre souvenir. Harry vit Drago encerclé par de nombreux Mangemorts, dont Amycus. Puis Drago fut atteint par 3 endoloris en même temps. Il n'avait pas plus de 10 ans. Bellatrix s'avança et dit : 

-Drago, plus tard tu seras le plus grand Mangemorts que le monde ai connu. Tu es tellement puissant. 

Drago secoua la tête, Bellatrix lui envoya un autre endoloris. Et soudain…. Le souvenir se dissipa. Ils revinrent à la cabane hurlante. 

-C'était quoi, ça ?! S'énerva Drago. 

- Je… je ne sais pas. 

-T'avais pas à fouiller dans mes souvenirs aussi vieux ! Juste celui du bal ! Merde ! 

-Désolé, je… C'était quoi cette cérémonie ? 

-Ta gueule. 

Drago se retourna. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Point. 

-C'était quoi ? répéta Harry. 

Oh, et puis mince. Pas de POINT. 

-L'initiation à la magie noire ! Je ne voulais pas… mais Bella m'a obligé. Et je devais devenir un Mangemort. 

-Ce que tu es devenu. 

-Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter Potter ! 

-Mais tu as tué Dumbledore. 

-PARDON ? JE N'AI JAMAIS FAIT CELA ! 

-Mais presque ! 

-AS-TU REMARQUE, AVEC TA CERVELLE DE MOINEAU, QUE JE N'AI PAS EU LE COURAGE DE LE FAIRE ?! 

-Calmes-toi ! 

Changement de rôles. Ce n'était plus Harry en furie, mais Drago. Lentement, il se retourna vers Harry. 

-Hermione est en danger. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Et toi de la mienne. Aide-moi. 

-D'accord. Mais c'est pour elle. Ne vas pas croire que j'accepte votre… relation. 

-Ne va pas croire que je me préoccupe de ton avis. 

Ils se turent. Le temps leur était compté, ils le savaient. Alors Drago réagit : il exposa son plan à Harry. 

-Alors, tu me suis ? demanda-t-il une fois son discours terminé. 

-Oui. Moi et Ron. 

-Ah non. Pas Weasmoche. 

-On aura besoin de lui. 

-Pff… Ok. D'accord. Mais tu ne lui dis rien. Il risquerait de faire une crise. Et moi de le tuer, après ce qu'il a fait à Hermione. 

-Ok. 

Ils partirent, en direction du seul endroit où ils trouveraient Hermione : le manoir des Malefoy. Mais avant, une escale s'imposait. Et un plan, oui, il leur en fallait un.


	22. Fou d'elle

Chapitre 22 : « Fou d'elle. »

|Ils partirent, en direction du seul endroit où ils trouveraient Hermione : le manoir des Malefoy. Mais avant, une escale s'imposait. Et un plan, oui, il leur en fallait un.|

Quand Drago entra dans ce bar au Chemin de Traverse, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Qui aurait imaginé le voir accompagné d'Harry Potter sans que l'un des deux ne soit déjà mort ?

Et ces regards s'intensifièrent quand Ron Weasley les rejoignit.

-Qu'est-ce qui étais si urgent, Harr… MALFOY ?

-C'est moi.

Ron devint rouge et se jeta sur lui. Enfin, essaya de se jeter sur lui.

-Ron, non ! Il est avec nous !

Harry se mit devant lui et Ron recula.

-Harry, c'est Malefoy ! LE Malefoy !

-Pourquoi, y'en a plusieurs ? demanda Drago

-Ton père, par exemple, envoya Ron.

-Laisse mon père tranquille. On n'est pas là pour ça.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Ron, Drago sait où est Hermione.

-Normal ! C'est lui qui l'a capturé !

-NON ! Je n'ai JAMAIS fait de mal à Hermione.

Il regarda ailleurs et ajouta :

-Pas intentionnellement.

Il savait très bien qu'Hermione avait souffert croire qu'il l'avait livrée à Bellatrix.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles Hermione ?

-Elle ne s'appelle pas Salazar, il me semble…

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

-Drago appelle Hermione comme il veut. On s'en fou, intervint Harry. On est là parce que Drago sait où elle est. Et puis on doit bien ça à Hermione, aujourd'hui.

-Aujourd'hui ? demanda Drago.

-T'as vu ? dit Ron à Harry. Il ne sait même pas quel jour on est.

-On est le 19 septembre. Et alors ?!

-Et alors ? Et alors ? Et après tu prétends vouloir sauver Hermione ! Harry, ce type ne mérite pas notre aide !

-MAIS EXPLIQUEZ-MOI !

-On est le 19 septembre, c'est…

-Harry ! Ce type ne mérite même pas de savoir !

-Bien-sûr que je mérite de savoir ! Je sors avec elle, merde !

La phrase lui avait échappé. Il était un peu tard pour regretter, mais il regrettait.

-QUOI ? cria Ron.

-Ron, calme-to…

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?

-Je n'ai rien dit. Rien dit du tout.

-MALFOY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?!

-Je sors avec elle ! Et alors, ça te fait quelque chose ?

-OUI ! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI ENCORE CETTE HISTOIRE ?

-Ron, arrête de crier !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres clients du bar qui écoutaient avec avidité.

-On va ailleurs, décréta-t-il.

Il amena Ron qui continuait à pestiférer contre Drago, et Drago les suivit.

-Bon. Ron, calme-toi. Drag…

-Ah parce que tu l'appelles Drago ? C'est plus Malefoy maintenant ?

-Oh, ta gueule Weasley ! C'est quoi cette histoire de 19 septembre ?

-Tu vois ! cria Ron en désignant Drago. Il ne sait même pas ça ! Et il prétend sortir avec elle ! Non mais il profite d'elle, ouais !

-Parce que toi tu n'as pas profité d'elle ? Tu l'as lâché, tu as mis son appartement dans un état épouvantable, et tu oses dire que je profite d'elle ?!

-Oui !

-STOOOOOOP !

Harry s'interposa entre eux.

-Ron, Drago sort avec Hermione parce qu'il l'aime, j'ai vérifié dans ses souvenirs. Drago, on est le 19 septembre aujourd'hui. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe le 19 septembre ?

-Non, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que quelqu'un va me le dire un jour ?!

-Calmes-toi. Aujourd'hui, le 19 septembre, Hermione a 20 ans. C'est son anniversaire.

-QUOI ?

-C'est son anniversaire.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ?

-Peut-être parce que tu l'as kidnappé avant ? suggéra Ron.

-Ron ! Tais-toi.

Pendant que les deux autres se chamaillaient, Drago n'entendait plus rien. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à tourner en rond.

« C'est son anniversaire et elle enfermée. Elle fête ses 20 ans dans une cage. »

-On doit agir. Maintenant, dit-il à Harry.

-Mais… on en a même pas parler à Ron !

-On se passera de lui.

Il lui attrapa la main et transplana. Sans Ron.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite forêt.

-Non mais t'es malade ! cria Harry.

-Je suis malade de savoir qu'Hermione va fêter ses 20 ans dans une cage de fer.

-N'empêche, t'es fou.

-Fou d'elle.


	23. Disparition

Chapitre 23 : « La disparition. »

|-N'empêche, t'es fou. -Fou d'elle.|

Hermione se réveilla sur le sol froid et dur de sa cellule. Il était plus de midi. Soudain, il y eut du bruit vers le haut. Et quelqu'un entra dans les cachots. C'était un Mangemort. Amycus Carrow.

Il entra dans sa cellule et la prit par le bras.

-Sale sang-de-bourbe, allé, debout !

Elle se leva, tirée en avant par le Mangemort.

-Où… où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Bellatrix a décidé de t'emmener en sûreté. Et elle veut coincer le traître, s'il en est un.

Drago. Bellatrix pensait que Drago était un traître. Il était en danger. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Drago entra dans la maison. Ses parents étaient en train de manger. Il était environ midi.

-Drago, où étais-tu ? demanda sa mère.

-Je suis allé prendre un peu l'air.

Il vit que Bella ne le croyait pas. Tant pis. Il s'approcha et dit :

-Bella, je voudrais te parler.

Elle sourit et se leva, baguette en main. Il l'amena derrière le manoir.

-Je crois que…

Il s'interrompit et sourit. Le plan marchait parfaitement.

-Que quoi ? le coupa Bellatrix.

-Que tu es en très mauvaise posture, Bella.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa sur le visage de Bellatrix, puis sa baguette vola en l'air. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Harry.

-Salut, Bellatrix.

-Qu'est-ce que… Aaaaaaa l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide !

Son cri aurait pu être entendu, quelqu'un aurait pu venir l'aider et le plan n'aurait pas fonctionné. Si bien-sûr ça avait été un cri.

-Bien joué le cou du sortilège de silence, Malefoy. Personne ne l'entendra crier.

-Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

-Pétrificus totalus !

Bellatrix se figea et Harry la cacha dans un buisson. Une de moins.

-Ok. Je fais pareil avec mon père, puis Amycus.

Ça marche. Je t'attends.

Drago retourna dans le salon où son père, ne voyant pas Bellatrix, lui demanda :

-Où est Bella ?

-Derrière le manoir. Elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Lucius suivit Drago.

-Papa, il faut que je te dise un truc.

-Depuis quand m'appelles-tu papa ?

-Depuis que je sais que dans quelques secondes tu ne seras plus un obstacle.

-Pétrificus totalus ! cria Harry dans son dos.

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'il s'effondrait au sol.

-Et de deux, dit Harry. Maintenant, amène-moi Amycus.

-C'est le plus dur. Comment convaincre seulement lui de venir, et non ma mère ?

-Trouve une excuse. Et si ta mère vient, on fait pareil.

-Je ne veux pas que tu pétrifies ma mère !

-Si je suis obligé, je le ferais. Aller, dépêches-toi.

Drago s'empressa de retourner dans le salon. Mais il réalisa un détail important : Amycus n'était pas en train de manger tout à l'heure. Il se mit à courir.

-Où est Amycus ? demanda-t-il à sa mère.

-Il n'est pas là.

-QUOI ?

-Il n'est pas là.

-Mais où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est parti ce matin.

Ca-ta-strophe.

-HEIN ?

-Drago, calmes-toi ! Il est parti depuis longtemps.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire je ne sais où ?

Tilt. Dans sa tête, quelque chose fit TILT. Non. Impossible. Non.

Il courut. Il avala les marches et arriva en un temps record aux cachots. Tout était vide. Il n'y avait personne.

-Non !

Il s'effondra. Elle n'était plus là. Amycus l'avait prise.

Il remonta, fou de rage. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes de rage… ou de tristesse.

Sa mère s'interposa sur son passage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire « Drago » qu'elle était déjà pétrifiée.

-HARRY !

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce que…

-ELLE N'EST PLUS LA !

-Quoi ?

-Amycus ! Amycus l'a enlevé ! Bellatrix savait. Elle savait que je préparais quelque chose. Il l'a enlevé !

-Drago, calme-toi ! On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Une voix s'éleva. Glaciale. Féminine. La voix de Bellatrix.

-Oh non, petits chou. Si vous restez là, vous ne la trouverez pas. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. Il la tuera dans… exactement… cinq heures. Vous avez cinq heures pour la sauver.

Drago et Harry ne bougeaient plus. Ils en étaient incapables. Et le choc s'agrandit quand elle dit :

-Mais j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu. Ceci est un jeu. Et c'est moi qui fixe les règles.


	24. Le masque de pierre

Chapitre 24 : « Le masque de pierre. »

|-Mais j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu, dit Bellatrix. Ceci est un jeu. Et c'est moi qui fixe les règles.|

Drago courait. Harry le suivait. Ils enjambèrent une souche, passèrent entre deux arbres et continuèrent à courir.

Ils auraient pût profiter du paysage, s'asseoir dans l'herbe, admirer la forêt des Landes. Grimper à un ou deux arbres, comme Drago le faisait quand il en avait l'occasion. Ils auraient pût s'amuser et prendre leur temps. Harry aurait traité Drago de « pourri-gâté » et Drago aurait riposté « orphelin ». Ils auraient ri de leurs insultes, et auraient continué à marcher.

Mais ils couraient. Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans cette forêt. Dans les Landes.

-Accélère ! cria Drago en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son dos.

-Je suis au max ! riposta Harry.

-Et bien repousse le maximum !

Drago continua de courir. Ils étaient dans les Landes. En France. Il avait toujours voulu venir en France. Paris et la Tour Effel, Marseille et le vieux Port… Il aurait aimé venir ici, mais en d'autres circonstances. En vacances par exemple, et non pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt.

-Stop ! cria Drago. On y est ! Maintenant, on cherche.

Ils se mirent à chercher sur le sol et dans les arbres.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Drago. Bellatrix nous aurait tués tout de suite. Elle n'aurait pas fait ce jeu débile.

-Pour être débile, il est débile ! Une chasse au trésor ! Non mais je rêve.

-Continues à chercher !

« C'est lui qui me parle et après il me dit de chercher » pensa Harry. Il aurait parlé à voix haute s'ils avaient été à Poudlard. Mais Hermione était en danger. Hors de question de se disputer.

-Quelle idée de cacher une pierre dans une forêt ! Il y en a des millions.

-Une pierre qui représente quelque chose de particulier, précisa Drago.

Il sortit un bout de parchemin.

- « L'entrée, la sortie, la limite. Vous y trouverez cette pierre qui est si cher à l'un de vous deux. Elle représente quelque chose de bien particulier, derrière l'on se cache et que l'on fait rarement tomber. La trouver, c'est continuer. Abandonner, c'est la tuer. ».

-Je sais ! Et bien… Une pierre particulière… Elle peut représenter quelque chose en rapport avec Hermione.

-Je sais ce qu'elle représente ! s'écria Drago.

Il chercha encore, puis leva sa baguette. Son sortilège muet porta ses fruits : la pierre vola jusque dans les mains de Drago.

-Oui ! cria-t-il.

-Mais quelle forme elle a ? demanda Harry.

Drago ouvrit sa main et lui montra la pierre. Elle était grise aux formes arrondis. Deux trous s'y dessinaient, et au milieu, juste en dessous, on pouvait distinguer la forme d'un nez.

-Un masque ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-On se cache derrière un masque, non ? Et l'on le fait rarement tomber.

Les moments du bal masqué ressurgissaient dans la tête de Drago. Le moment où il avait fait tomber son masque, dans les deux sens du terme, où Hermione l'avait embrassé. Où il lui avait tout dit.

-Et ensuite ? demanda Harry.

Drago retourna la pierre. Elle brilla un instant, puis une inscription apparut derrière.

- « Opugno ».

-C'est un sortilège ?

-Pas n'importe lequel, répondit Harry. Je sais exactement où l'on doit aller.

-C'est trop facile, dit Drago.

-Oh pas du tout. La difficulté n'est pas l'énigme. La question c'est plutôt comment nous allons entrer à Poudlard.

« Hein ? » fut tout ce que Drago avait répondu. Ils étaient maintenant à Pré-au-Lard, le problème était que le village était surveillé.

-Et maintenant ? chuchota Drago.

-On atteint Honeydukes. Ou la maison d'Abelforth.

-Je prends Abelforth.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la maison du frère d'Albus. Chaque fois que quelqu'un se montrait, ils se cachaient derrière une maison dans une avenue. Ils s'avancèrent, pas par pas. Mais des Mangemorts surveillaient le village.

A raison d'un mètre par minute, sachant qu'ils doivent reculer de 10 centimètres à chaque fois, et que la maison se trouve à plus d'un kilomètre, combien de temps vont-ils mettre pour arriver chez Abelforth ?

Un certain temps qu'ils n'avaient pas.

- On n'y sera jamais à temps ! chuchota Drago. Il ne nous reste que 4 heures !

Ils avaient gaspillés une heure dans les Landes, à chercher la lisière de la forêt où Bellatrix les avaient fait transplaner.

-J'ai une idée, continua-t-il. Reste là, et court dès que la voix est libre.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Drago sortit de derrière le mur et se jeta sur un Mangemort. Lequel se libéra et poursuivit Drago qui se mit à courir.

Harry en profita. Il courut le plus vite qu'il le pu, et arriva en deux minutes chez Abelforth. Au moins un record mondial. Il frappa à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et si… il n'était pas là ? La porte était verrouillée. Quatre fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui faisait office de compte à rebours. 3h52. Il frappa une cinquième fois.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Harry Potter ? dit Abelforth.

-Vite !

Au loin, Drago arrivait en courant. Le Mangemort à ses trousses. Harry sortit sa baguette.

-Stupéfix ! cria-t-il.

Le Mangemort fut projeté en arrière. Drago s'engouffra dans la maison, sous le regard éberlué d'Abelforth qui s'empressa de fermer la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Potter, que faites-vous avec LUI ?

Il pesait ses mots. Ce qui ne plut pas à Drago.

-LUI, il a un nom. Il s'appelle Drago. Et on essaye de sauver Hermione, là. Donc il faut qu'on entre à Poudlard où on trouvera une énigme qui nous permettra de trouver l'endroit où Hermione est gardée prisonnière.

Abelforth sembla perturbé. Il leur désigna le tableau où la jeune femme revenait à peine.

-Le passage est ouvert, mais surveillé. Si vous vous faites prendre, je mourrais avec vous. Faites attention.

Ils acquiescèrent et prirent le passage. Ils débouchèrent dans la salle sur demande sans encombre.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Drago. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Dans la tour des Gryffondor.

-On sera une bonne cible là-bas ! T'es sûr au moins ?

-Oui. Je me rappelle très bien. Hermione était triste parce qu'elle aimait Ron, qui venait d'embrasser Lavande. Elle s'était réfugiée ici. Quand Ron nous a rejoints, elle a lancé des oiseaux sur lui grâce au sortilège « Opugno ». C'est la seule fois où je l'ai entendu, ce sort. Ça ne peut être que là.

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande… 

...Pour y retourner aussitôt.


	25. L'indice ou le temps

Chapitre 25 : « L'indice ou le temps. »

|Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande… pour y retourner aussitôt.|

Drago esquiva de peu le Stupéfix d'un Mangemort et referma la porte de la salle.

-Ils savent qu'on est là ! dit Harry.

-C'est Abelforth ! Il nous a dénoncés ! accusa Drago.

-Non, les Mangemorts t'ont vu à Pra-au-lard, quand tu as fait diversion.

-Alors on est coincé ici, marmonna Drago.

Ici… ici…

-Ici ! s'écria-t-il ! On est dans la Salle-sur-Demande !

Drago ferma les yeux. Il se concentra et compta jusqu'à trois.

Un. La tour des Gryffondor.

Deux. La tour des Gryffondor.

Trois. La tour des Gryffondor.

Déclic.

Drago ouvrit les yeux. La porte devant lui avait changé. Elle était plus petite, et paraissait… différente.

Drago posa une main sur la poignée mais Harry s'interposa.

-Attends ! Et si ça n'a pas marché ? Les Mangemorts nous attendent peut-être derrière !

-C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre.

Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit…

-Alors… c'est à ça que ressemble la salle commune des Gryffondor ? demanda Drago.

Tout avait fonctionné. Parfait.

-Tais -toi et suis-moi, dit Harry et sortant de la salle.

Drago grimaça. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, recevoir des ordres. Néanmoins, il suivit Harry qui empruntait un couloir sombre. Il aurait enduré n'importe quoi pour elle.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta.

Sur sa droite, une fenêtre. Sur sa gauche, un escalier.

-Hermione est venue ici quand Ron a embrassé Lavande. Furieuse, mais surtout triste et jalouse, elle…

-Ok ! coupa Drago. J'ai compris.

Harry ricana. Voir Drago jaloux était assez drôle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Drago.

-Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le sortilège « Opugno » a été exécuté ici par Hermione ce jour-là.

-On doit faire vite. Nous n'avons plus que…

Il regarda sa montre qui faisait office de compte à rebours.

-…3h29 pour la retrouver.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Si peu ? Le temps passait si vite ! Ils commencèrent à chercher. Il leur fallait un objet, un signe, quelque chose en rapport avec Hermione.

-Y'a rien ! marmonna Drago. Comment on fait ?

-Cherche encore !

Drago se baissa, inspectant les murs à la recherche d'un quelquonque message. Mais les murs étaient on ne peut plus normaux.

Il y eut alors dans l'esprit de Drago un déclic. Comme un flash. Une simple idée qui venait d'apparaitre.

Il attrapa sa baguette et la leva. Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Drago n'en prit pas compte. Il leva encore un peu sa baguette et prononça le sortilège :

-Opugno !

Il y eut un autre déclic, pareil à celui de la salle-sur-demande, puis une lumière aveuglante qui obligea les deux sorciers à fermer les yeux.

Quand ils les rouvrirent, la réplique exacte de la coupe des trois sorciers se tenait devant eux. Harry haussa les sourcils et s'approcha. Il en sortit un petit papier.

- « Cher monsieur Drago Malefoy, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai entre mes mains Hermione Granger. Elle est extrêmement fatiguée, voir épuisée. Elle sera bientôt morte. Autant que vous le sachiez.  
Sachez aussi que l'énigme suivante vous conduira tout droit à elle. Seulement, vous vous doutez bien que trois heures pour la trouver est beaucoup trop, voir inégal. Je vous propose ceci : un indice contre une heure. Si refusez, cela va de soi que vous n'aurez aucun indice. Si vous acceptez, vous n'aurez plus que deux heures et quinze minutes pour la retrouver. A vous de choisir. (Si vous voulez l'indice, jetez ce papier dans la coupe.)  
Sincères salutations, Amycus Carrow. »

Drago faillit s'écrouler au sol. Comment cette ordure osait-il lui demander cela ?! Et comment osait-il la toucher, elle ! Il cria et jeta une pierre par la fenêtre qui se brisa.

-Drago ! On n'a pas le temps de s'énerver ! On n'a que 3h15 pour la trouver !

-Nous n'avons pas trois heures, Harry.

Harry parut ne pas comprendre, puis son visage se rembrunit et il s'énerva :

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Drago ! Je t'interdis !

-Et comment fais-t-on alors ? Sans indice ?!

Harry secouait la tête. Non. Non.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione, dit Drago en levant les yeux.

Il arracha des mains d'Harry le petit papier et le jeta dans la coupe.

Il venait de raccourcir d'une heure la durée de vie d'Hermione.


	26. 700

Chapitre 26 : « 700. »

|Il venait de raccourcir d'une heure la durée de vie d'Hermione.|

-Nooooon !

Le cri d'Harry retentit dans le couloir. Mais le papier était déjà tombé dans la coupe, comme en attesta une grande flamme bleue.

-T'ES MALADE ?!

-Non ! Je veux juste la sauver !

-Mais comment tu veux la sauver SI TU NOUS ENLEVE UNE HEURE ?!

-Avec un indice, c'est mieux Potter !

Nom de famille. Mauvais, tout ça.

-Mais… mais… T'es malade ! répéta Harry, à court d'arguments.

Drago secoua la tête et attendit. A la manière de la sélection des candidats du tournoi, la coupe lança un bout de papier bleu.

Drago l'attrapa et le lit à voix haute :

-« 700 ».

Harry donna un coup de pied dans un mur.

-Une heure en moins pour un indice comme ça ?! Je rêve !

Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le chiffre 700 ne lui évoquait rien de particulier.

Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre. On pouvait voir les jardins de Poudlard, et au loin le lac.

Le lac où il avait sauvé Hermione, la forêt où il l'avait ignoré, les jardins où elle se promenait. Le soleil commençait à décliner maintenant. Il descendait petit à petit derrière les cages de Quidditch, et…

-Oh, par Salazar, jura Drago.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais où est Hermione.

Noir. Déclic. Noir. La lumière clignotait et tour à tour la salle s'éclairait et plongeait dans l'obscurité. Hermione ne savait absolument pas où elle était. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était cette salle dont la lumière clignotait et une mallette verte au bout de la salle. Attachée, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. A croire qu'elle était morte. Peut-être.

La porte s'ouvrit. La lumière l'éblouit, et pendant un instant, Hermione espéra voir Drago. Mais… non. Amycus apparut.

-Sang-de-Bourbe. Ton petit-copain et ton meilleur ami arrivent. Le plan fonctionne à merveille.

Il sourit et s'en alla. Il y eut un petit clic, et la porte se ferma.

Hermione ne souriait pas. Elle se tourna vers un coin de la salle où elle entendait de temps en temps un petit bruit de respiration. Pourtant il n'y avait personne, elle en était sûre. Ses mains n'étaient pas attachées entre elles, mais l'un d'elles étaient ficelé à un anneau dans le mur. De sa main libre, elle effleura le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou. En le mettant le soir du bal, quelques jours auparavant, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il lui servirait. Pourtant, elle savait que ce collier allait l'aider, à un moment ou à un autre.

Une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit. La date du jour. 19 septembre. Une larme coula sur sa joue. De sa main droite, elle dessina maladroitement dans la poussière un gâteau d'anniversaire comportant vingt bougies. Elle puisa dans ses forces pour dire :

-Joyeux anniversaire Hermione.

Et elle souffla.

Drago courait, encore et encore, Harry sur ses talons. En sortant de la salle des Gryffondor, ils s'étaient faits repérés par les Mangemorts de Bellatrix. A présent devant le lac, ils couraient.

Drago tourna à droite et s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite. Il jeta un sortilège par-dessus son épaule. Peut-être aurait-il dû regarder par-dessus son épaule avant.

-Aïïïïïïïïïïïïïe ! cria Harry.

Le sortilège veniat d'atteindre Harry.

Drago s'arrêta et voulut retourner en arrière.

-Non ! Va-t'en ! cria Harry. Sauve-là ! J'ai confiance en toi ! Trouve Ron si tu as besoin d'aide !

-Mais… je ne vais pas d'abandonner !

Des bruits de pas retentirent.

-Si ! Va-t'en !

-Mais… Non !

Les bruits de pas se firent plus proches.

-Drago, pars ! Vas-y ! Sauve Hermione, dépêches-toi !

Harry était au sol, touché par le sortilège de Drago.

-Va-t'en ! répéta Harry.

Un Mangemort apparut.

Puis deux, puis trois.

Drago lança quelques sortilèges puis s'éloigna, lentement.

Très vite, il accéléra. Néanmoins, il cria :

-Je reviendrais !

Il se mit à courir. Il devait sortir de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner. Le chemin jusqu'à sa destination était long, néanmoins il s'en fichait. Un portoloin aurait dû être nécessaire, mais un cœur déchiré était beaucoup plus puissant.

Il continua à courir. Il sema les Mangemorts. Enfin, il atteignit la lisière de la forêt. Il accéléra encore. Un œil sur sa montre, il constata qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure et cinquante minutes pour retrouver Hermione. Mais il savait où il allait. Il essaya de transplaner. Une fois, deux fois. Trois fois. Une sensation familière s'empara de lui et il disparut.


	27. Maya : le monde se dévoile

Chapitre 27 : « Maya : Le monde se dévoile... »

|Une sensation familière s'empara de lui et il disparut.|

L'endroit était désert. Drago apparut au beau milieu du terrain. Il faisait nuit.

« Ce n'est pas normal. Il doit me rester encore 1h50 pour trouver Hermione, normalement. Il ne devrait pas encore faire nuit. »

Il regarda sa montre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il manqua de tomber.

« Non, non. NON ! »

0h20. C'était ce qu'indiquait la montre. Drago secouait la tête, se répétant « impossible » en boucle.

« Non, impossible ; C'est impossible. A moins que… »

Il se réalisa une chose et comprit. Il lui aurait fallu un portoloin, il l'avait su avant même de transplaner, quand il avait compris où était Hermione.

Parce qu'entre Poudlard et le terrain de Quidditch ayant servi pour la Coupe du Monde, il y avait énormément de kilomètres. Le transplanage avait duré plus d'une heure trente. Une heure trente !

Il secoua la tête encore une fois. Le compte à rebours indiquait maintenant 0h18. Deux minutes de perdues.

Il se mit à courir. La fatigue ne comptait plus. Le monde autour de lui n'était plus là. Sa destination était inconnue.  
Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le temps.

Il accéléra. Foulées par foulées, il traversa le terrain et arriva au pied des gradins. Il entra par une petite porte blanche qui menait, il le savait, vers la loge des joueurs. Pauvre porte. Elle ne servirait plus, tellement Drago la maltraita en l'ouvrant.

Il commença à grimper. La question qui lui trottait dans la tête se résumait en un mot : où ? Où Hermione était-elle ?

Il réfléchit, tout en grimpant. Les gradins ? Sûrement que non. Les loges ? Plus probable, déjà. Il s'arrêta au sixième étage et passa par la porte « loges ».

0h14.

La malheureuse porte n'eut pas plus de chance que la première. Drago découvrit une loge vide. Puis deux loges vides. Puis trois.

0h13.

Il fit le tour de toutes les loges, sans exception. Il ne trouva Hermione dans aucune d'entre elles.

0h10.

Il défonça une énième porte. La salle était vide. Mais, accroché à un porte-manteau, se trouvait une chose que Drago avait rendu à Hermione, un jour.

Une écharpe verte.

0h09.

Il la saisit et respira l'odeur familière d'Hermione.

-Que c'est mignon ! dit une voix derrière lui.

Drago fit volte-face, baguette en main. Il connaissait cette voix mieux que personne. Ce n'était pas Bellatrix. Ce n'était pas non plus son père, ni Amycus, ni sa mère. Ni Annabeth, ni aucun Mangemort.

C'était Blaise Zabini.

-Toi ? cria Drago. QU'est-ce que tu fais là ?

0h08.

-Drago, tu devrais te calmer. La vie de ta petite-amie ne tient qu'à un fil.

-OU EST-ELLE ?!

-Quelque part.

Drago se rua sur lui.

-DIS-MOI OU ELLE EST !

-Vas-y, tues-moi. Et jamais tu ne sauras.

0h07.

Drago le relâcha au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

-Parce que tu t'attachais elle. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se passer.

-Tu… TU N'ES QU'UN…

-Insulter le maître chanteur n'est pas bon pour les affaires, Drago.

-Je croyais qu'on était amis. Visiblement, je me trompais.

-Mais je fais ça pour ton bien, Drago.

-Pour mon bien ?! J'ai tellement souffert depuis le retour de Bellatrix, quand j'ai dû l'enfermer !

-Ah, Bellatrix. Parlons-en.

Il marqua une pause, puis lâcha :

-Maya.

0h06

Drago vacilla.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Bellatrix est morte, Drago. Un Serpentard l'aurait trouvé tout de suite. Mais ton esprit est trop occupé par elle.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Non.

-Si, bien-sûr.

-J'ai dû mal comprendre.

-Nous savons tout le deux que maya signifie l'illusion. A mon avis, tu as tout compris. Bellatrix n'a jamais été là.


	28. et la vérité éclate au grand jour

Chapitre 28 : « ... et la vérité éclate au grand jour quand les masques tombent. »

|-Nous savons tout le deux que maya signifie l'illusion. A mon avis, tu as tout compris. Bellatrix n'a jamais été là.|

Le regard de Drago était plongé dans le vague. Il se rappelait de chaque moment passé avec Bellatrix. Il l'avait touché à un moment. C'était impossible. Ce que disait Blaise n'avait aucun sens.

-Tu mens, dit-il.

-Drago, Drago. Je vais te l'expliquer pour la deuxième fois. Nous savons tous deux que le mot « maya » signifie « illusion ». Nous l'avons étudié en Histoire de la Magie, dans le chapitre de l'étymologie des mots. Mais tu sembles l'avoir oublié, parce qu'ELLE a pris beaucoup trop de place dans ton esprit. Tu dois la laisser mourir. Laisse-la partir.

Drago lui tournait le dos. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Et si Blaise avait raison ? Ses parents n'accepteraient jamais sa relation avec Hermione. Si elle s'en sortait, il serait obligé de vivre caché avec elle. Et que préférait-il ? Vivre sans elle ou vivre caché ?

0h05.

-Tu te rends compte, Drago que si tu ne la laisses pas partir, tu devras dire au revoir à ta réputation de Sang-Pur et de Malefoy ?

Une larme coula sur le visage de Drago, qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche. Il tenait toujours dans sa main l'écharpe verte d'Hermione. Pourquoi verte ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi une écharpe verte, alors qu'elle était à Gryffondor ?

-Tu ne reverras jamais cette réputation si tu ne la laisses pas mourir. C'est ce que tu veux ? renchérit Blaise.

Drago fit volte-face. La larme avait disparu de son visage. Il avait dans sa poche le masque de pierre auquel il jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur son Blaise.

-Jamais, cracha-t-il.

Blaise sourit. Drago ouvrit sa main et laissa tomber l'écharpe d'Hermione. Sa main s'approcha alors de sa deuxième poche.

Blaise lui tourna le dos, victorieux. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Sa baguette était à terre, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait gagné de toute façon. Il se retourna et recula d'un pas, puis de deux, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Drago tenait dans ses mains deux baguettes. La sienne et celle de Blaise. Et il les pointait toutes deux sur Blaise.

-Jamais, répéta-t-il, jamais je n'abandonnerais Hermione. Et si je dois perdre toutes les réputations que j'ai, alors je les perdrais. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Blaise était abasourdi.

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire où est Hermione, parce que je si tu ne le fais pas, je la trouverais quand même, mais tu mourras. Et avec toi je tuerais Pansy, simplement pour te punir.

-Pansy ? Non !

Drago sourit. Il savait combien Blaise et Pansy était proches, comme deux frères et sœurs.

-Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

-NON ! D'accord, d'accord ! Hermione est dans la réserve à balai numéro vingt-cinq !

Drago assomma Blaise dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

0h04.

Il se mit à courir. Il arriva au sous-sol en trente secondes, ce qui aurait normalement prit deux minutes. Mais il courait bien plus vite que n'importe qui, parce qu'Hermione comptait pour lui bien plus que n'importe quoi.

Il parcourut les couloirs et trouva enfin les réserves à balais. Il en était au numéro deux.

Réserve n°3. N°4. N°5.

« Plus vite ! » pensa-t-il en regardant sa montre.

0h03.

Il arriva enfin à la réserve numéro vingt. Mais… pas de traces des réserves 21 à 25.

-HEIN ?

Il regarda un panneau d'évacuation. Le plan indiquait que les réserves 20 à 30 se trouvaient à l'étage au-dessus.

« Oh, non » pensa-t-il.

Il retourna sur ses pas jusqu'à la réserve numéro une, où il trouva l'escalier pour l'étage du dessus. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

0h02.

Il trouva enfin la réserve, la bonne cette fois-ci. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander avant d'entrer. Il lança un sort et la porte explosa. Il s'attendait à trouver une petite pièce où Hermione l'attendrait, où il la sauverait et où il pourrait enfin la retrouver.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il trouva.

Devant lui se trouvait trois portes. Trois. Laquelle prendre ? S'il se trompait, il ne pourrait peut-être pas revenir en arrière, et il n'en aurait pas le temps.

0h01.

La pression montait. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante. Il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite. Chaque seconde était précieuse.

0h00 et 50 secondes.

La première, la deuxième ou la troisième ?

Il y avait forcément un indice quelque part.

Sur la première était écrit « quand »

Sur la deuxième : « les masques »

Et sur la troisième : « Tombent »

Le tout formait la phrase qu'il avait dite à Hermione le soir où, justement, il avait fait tomber son masque. Il remarqua alors que seule la troisième porte comportait une majuscule.

0h00 et 35 secondes.

Il se précipita vers la troisième.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Encore une fois, Drago fut surpris. Il s'attendait à un endroit simple, petit, où Hermione l'attendait. Mais… non. Il trouva un immense champ où il ne voyait rien. Les épis de maïs montaient jusqu'au-dessus de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était courir à l'aveuglette.

Ce qu'il fit.

Il courut. Encore et encore pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Il regarda le compte à rebours qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de zéro.

0h00 et 15 secondes.

Soudain, il déboucha dans une pleine où l'herbe avait disparu. Il vit Hermione, au loin, allongée, et Amycus à côté d'elle, un couteau à la main.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Encore et encore.

0h00 et 5 secondes.

Il arriva devant elle, à dix mètres environ. Amycus affichait un sourire carnassier.

C'est alors qu'il se passa une chose pour le moins étrange : Hermione disparut, pour réapparaitre au même endroit. Comme… un scintillement. Hermione scintilla. Elle disparut pendant une seconde à peine.

Et quand elle réapparut, Amycus se tourna vers elle.

0h00 et 1 seconde.

Drago n'y était pas encore. Il lui restait encore 5 mètres.

-AMYCUS ! cria-t-il en le voyant se pencher vers Hermione.

0h00.

Amycus plongea sur Hermione. Il brandit son couteau et Hermione ne put rien faire. Le couteau la toucha en plein cœur.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! s'écria Drago en arrivant auprès d'Hermione.

Amycus sourit sadiquement, et avant de transplaner, répondit :

-Trop tard.

Drago plongea sur Hermione. Il la prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Tout va bien, tu vas t'en sortir.

Elle secoua faiblement la tête.

-Non, tu ne peux pas partir. Tu dois rester avec moi. Hermione !

Elle sombrait de plus en plus. Elle s'en allait.

Des larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur le visage de Drago. Il secouait énergétiquement la tête et berçait Hermione dans ses bras.

-Tu ne peux pas. Tu dois rester !

Hermione ne voulait maintenant qu'une seule chose : entendre les paroles qu'elle avait apprécié une fois dans sa vie, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre un mois auparavant.

Drago pensa alors à quelque chose. La date du jour. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui souhaiter son anniversaire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir. Il l'embrassa et dit :

-Joyeux anniversaire Hermione.

Elle sourit une dernière fois puis désigna la poche de Drago.

Il suivit son regard. Le masque de pierre était toujours dans sa poche, dépassant un peu.

Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait. Entendre les mots qu'il avait prononcé, qu'elle avait apprécié dans la Salle-Sur-Demande à côté de la Grande Salle, le soir du bal.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Il avait encore tellement de choses à comprendre ! Pourquoi était-il arrivé si tard, pourquoi Blaise avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi Bellatrix n'avait était qu'une illusion ?

Mais tout cela pouvait entendre. Hermione passait avant tout. Il sourit au souvenir qui jaillit dans sa tête.

-Le monde se dévoile…

Il pleurait lui aussi à présent. Mais il devait finir sa phrase.

-Le monde se dévoile, la vérité éclate au grand jour, quand…

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois. Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent. Elle s'affaissa lentement dans les bras de Drago.

Mais il devait finir sa phrase, il devait la finir même si elle était déjà partie, même si elle était déjà… morte. D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille. Seul, au milieu de ce champ, il n'essuya pas ses larmes, et dit enfin :

-… Quand les masques tombent.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue : « Le livre d'une vie. »

« Edition spéciale de ce vendredi 20 septembre.

NOUS TOMBONS LE MASQUE SUR LES EVENEMENTS DU STADE DE QUIDDITCH DE LA NUIT DERNIERE.

Nous publions aujourd'hui cette édition spéciale afin de vous signaler la mort de Blaise Zabini. En effet, son corps a été retrouvé ce matin sur la pelouse du stade de Quidditch ayant servi à la dernière coupe du monde. Son assassin n'a pas été identifié mais une lettre était posée sur le corps :

''Il mérite ce qui lui arrive. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête.''

Nous ne savons point qui voulait tuer Blaise Zabini, mais nous pouvons vous assurer que le ministère ne fait absolument rien.

Pourquoi, vous demandez-vous ? Et bien, en fouillant un peu, les aurors chargés de l'affaire ont découvert un autre corps.

''Nous n'avons jamais vu ça'', assure le commandant des opérations. 'En trente ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu une scène de crime aussi belle. Le corps de la jeune femme reposait sur un long tapis de fleurs blanches. La scène était éclairée grâce à un sortilège de lumière. On aurait dit que la jeune femme scintillait. Une pierre grise trônait à côté d'elle. On pouvait y lire : « Notre amour est né quand les masques sont tombés. ». C'était impressionnant.''

La Gazette a enquêté, et il s'est avéré que cette jeune femme décédée n'est autre que l'héroïne de guerre, la très célèbre Hermione Granger. Nous ne savons point qui aurait voulu la tuer, mais des hypothèses sont envisagées. Certains disent que Blaise Zabini y est pour quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons rien prouver, mais ce serait très probable. En effet, le commandant nous assure que les deux crimes sont liés.

POUDLARD SOUS LE CONTROLE D'HARRY POTTER ; INTERVIEW EXCLUSIF.

Nous vous avons informé, dans une précédente édition, que Poudlard était entre les mains des partisans de Voldemort. La situation a évolué. Nous avons interviewé Harry Potter.

''Quand je suis revenu, afin d'aider une amie'' nous dit-il, ''les Mangemorts m'ont attrapés. Avec l'aide de Ron, que j'ai trouvé dans le château, nous avons réussi à tuer Alecto Carrow qui contrôlait Poudlard. Une potion de Polynectar toute prête nous a aidés à prendre son apparence et à manipuler les autres Mangemorts. Poudlard est un lieu sûr, mais nous ne pouvons faire revenir Minerva McGonagall, tuée par Bellatrix Lestrange.''

Or, nous pensions que Bellatrix était morte. Nous interrogeons le Survivant à ce propos.

''En réalité, il s'est avéré qu'un sortilège de désillusion nous avait trompé. Bellatrix Lestrange n'était autre qu'Alecto Carrow elle-même.''

Dès que nous en saurons plus, nous vous promettons de vous le transmettre.

Isaac Lloyd, pour la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Harry reposa le journal sur la table. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago ait échoué.

-Harry, le ministre veut te parler, marmonna Ron en entrant.

Ron non plus ne pouvait pas croire à la mort d'Hermione. Aucun des deux n'y croyait, et ils avaient bien tort.

Drago, lui, était obligé d'y croire.

-Un autre, dit-il au barman.

Le barman lui donna un autre whiskey pur-feu que Drago enfila à toute vitesse.

-Vous devriez ralentir, le prévint le barman.

-Ce n'est pas vous, que je sache, qui vient de perdre un être cher. Alors fermez-là.

Le barman ne dit plus rien et s'en alla servir d'autres personnes.

Drago quitta le bar à deux heures du matin.

Quand le matin arriva, il ne se leva pas. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait le soleil se lever alors qu'Hermione ne le verrait jamais.

Harry sonna à la porte. Drago ne se leva même pas pour ouvrir. Qui que ce soit, et bien tant pis. Mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et cria :

-Drago ! Ouvre-moi !

Drago obéit, tel un robot. Il ouvrit la porte et repartit se coucher illico.

-Drago, arrête de broyer du noir.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas autant anéanti que moi, Harry. C'était ta meilleure amie !

-Je le suis, mais je sais qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te morfondes comme ça. La vie continue, aurait-elle dit.

-Mais la vie avec elle s'arrête.

Harry soupira et ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre.

-Nooooon, rechigna Drago.

-Debout. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Comme Drago ne bougeait pas, il ajouta :

-Qu'elle aurait voulu que tu voies.

Gagné. Drago se leva. Mais il ne s'habilla pas. A quoi bon ? Hermione n'était plus là pour le voir.

Harry transplana chez Hermione.

-Pourquoi ici ? demanda Drago, avec l'intention de repartir.

-Non, tu restes ici.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra, trainant presque Drago qui ne voulait pas entrer.

-Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant un carnet.

Drago le prit et l'examina.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Son journal intime.

-Je ne vais pas fouiller dans sa vie.

-Tu vas fouiller dans ses sentiments. Et je t'y autorise. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Drago lu le mot qui ornait l'une des pages du carnet.

-Comment savait-elle qu'elle allait mourir ?

-Personne ne le saura, mais l'important c'est qu'elle t'y autorise.

« Si un jour je viens à mourir, ce qui arrivera bientôt. Si un jour je m'en vais, j'oublie ce carnet. Si un jour quelqu'un doit le lire, ce sera la personne qui m'est le plus chère. Je veux qu'elle lise ce carnet, qu'elle ressente ce que j'ai ressenti. Je veux que cette personne sache tout de moi, comme j'aurais voulu savoir tout d'elle. Et si nous n'avons pas fait ce que nous aurions dû faire, ce que nous aurions voulu faire, et bien tant pis. J'ai vécu des moments merveilleux avec beaucoup de personnes. Mais toi, Drago Malefoy, si un jour tu tombes sur ce mot, alors lis ce carnet. Et saches que quel que soit la manière dont nous nous sommes quittés, rien n'est terminé. Quand tu seras prêt, tu sauras. Mais en attendant, lis ceci. Un jour, tu me reverras. Je te le promets. »

Drago avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait écrire cela avant sa mort. Et il se savait prêt, pourquoi Hermione ne voulait-elle pas tout lui dire ?

Toutes ces questions en tête, il entama la lecture du carnet.

Et jamais un livre ne lui avait paru aussi passionnant.


End file.
